Différent
by Zia Robtd
Summary: "Il n'est pas comme les autres vikings . je l'ai toujours regarder , observer , alors que je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas au courant de mon existence . Tout le monde le voit comme une erreur , un boulet . Mais moi je vois quelqu'un d'autre , une personne différente . Et je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime" [HiccupXOC]
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui , me voilà ! X) Alors , voilà ma première fic sur le fandom HTTYD , avec une idée qui me trottait particulièrement dans la tête depuis quelques temps ! J'ai toujours fait des crossovers avec ce fandom , mais je n'ai jamais fait une histoire à lui seul .. pourquoi ça ? O.o **

**Premiere chose à savoir , c'est parce que si je fais une fiction avec du HiccupXOC , c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais une VRAIE histoire d'amour entre Harold et une fille . parce que je sais pas vous , mais la romance dans le film entre Harold et Astrid était un peu vite fait ... après c'est mon avis ! et puis surtout , JE HAIS LE HICCSTRID ! Arrrgh je ne la supporte pas ! c'est juste abominable . mais bon , comme je disais , c'est MON AVIS ! X) L'histoire reprendra l'intégralité du film , d'où certaines scènes seront passés sous silence . après tout , je n'allais pas réécrire des scènes alors qu'on connait tous très bien l'histoire .. **

**Bref , voilà voilà ! n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, pour que je sache si cela intéresse du monde ou pas :) Merci et bonne lecture à vous ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Je m'avançai doucement . à petits pas , et tête baissée , je ne faisais que regarder mes pieds , les mains former en boule ramenées contre ma poitrine , comme à mon habitude . Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à avoir le contact facile , à me faire des amis et a avoir du courage comme tous les vikings de l'île . Je suis tout le contraire … Je pense que mon pire défaut , c'est la timidité .

Je passe mon temps à baisser les yeux , à remettre mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts , à me mordre les lèvres , tout ces tics que je hais . Oui , finalement je me déteste .Je marchai lentement , me faisant la plus discrète possible , mon papa soupirant à mes cotés .

- Hanna , arrête dont de faire la tête !

- Je ne la fait pas , papa …

- Alors sourit un peu

Je levai timidement mes yeux bleus nuit vers le chemin du village et soupirai en silence . Mon papa . Un grand homme robuste , unijambiste . Il avait deux longues moustaches blondes et il avait un crochet à la place de la main gauche . Papa s'appelle Gueulfor .

- Il y a des enfants de ton âge là-bas , tu peux aller jouer avec eux si tu veux

Je tournai la tête et aperçut une petite bande d'enfants de 6 ans s'entrainant ensemble avec des épées et haches en bois . Il y avait Astrid , une petite blonde au caractère de feu , Rustik , le petit dragueur de la troupe , les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur , les petits diables , et Varek , le gros cerveau de la bande . Je n'osai pas avancer , je restai bloquer là , remettant des mèches brunes de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Mais cela ne servait en rien , puisqu'elles revenaient en place à chaque tentative .

Je me sentais idiote comparer à eux . Je n'avais pas envie d'aller les rejoindre , loin de là . Je me disais que je n'avais rien à voir avec eux . Je soupirai , papa roulant les yeux aux ciel et s'abaissant jusqu'à ma hauteur .

- Tu restes ou tu viens avec moi à la forge ?

Je soupirai . Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller non plus .. je me mordit la lèvre inférieur et levai mes yeux vers mon papa .

- Je vais rester ici ..

Papa fit un petit sourire et se releva avant de me laisser seule dans la petite rue du village . Je regardai une nouvelle fois le sol , les mains en boule contre ma poitrine , et me tournai vers la bande qui hurlait des cris de guerre tout en s'amusant à se combattre , jouant parfois les dragons sauvages . Je ne voulais pas essayer de leur demander de venir avec eux . Parce que d'abord , j'étais beaucoup trop timide , et parce-que je ne voulais pas le faire . Je n'osai pas , c'était plus fort que moi . Alors je me contentai de rester muette , à ne pas bouger , à juste les regarder .

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente interminable , mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose . Ou plutôt quelqu'un . Je tournai légèrement la tête , les mèches entourant mon visage me cachant les yeux et je l'aperçu .

Il était là , je le voyais assis sur les marches du porche de sa maison , avec un calepin à dessins . Son père , Stoïk , le chef du village , le lui avait récemment conçu pour Snoggeltog i mois de cela . Je le voyais déjà dessiner de sa main gauche sur le papier avec un crayon à charbon , remettant parfois avec un petit geste de la main sa petite frange lui recouvrant son front .

Le regardant , je sentis mes joues devenir un peu plus chaudes , et mon cœur se mit à cogner beaucoup plus fort contre ma poitrine . Un léger sourire doux et tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres fines . L'angoisse et la timidité que je ressentais quelques secondes auparavant avaient complètement disparut de ma conscience . Désormais , je me sentais bien . Beaucoup trop bien . Je voyais qu'il levait ses yeux verts émeraude vers la bande d'Astrid et les fixaient quelques secondes avant de soupirer .

Je pouvais voir ses yeux d'ici . Oh non d'Odin , qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux … Mais de là , je pouvais voir que dans son regard, il y avait de la tristesse . Mon sourire disparut progressivement , me demandant bien pourquoi il était dans cet état . Il observait Astrid et les autres s'amuser , et je compris ce qui n'allait pas . Il baissa alors ses yeux que j'aimais tant et se remit à dessiner . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau , mon cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse .

- Harold ! Rentre à la maison ! S'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la maison

Ce devait être Stoïk . Le brun sembla soupirer et referma son calepin avant de se relever , époussetant doucement sa tunique verte et rentra à petits pas sans prononcer un mot . Je soupirai à nouveau et reprit peu à peu mes esprits . Je tournai la tête , et j'aperçus la bande d'Astrid fixer la maison avant de rire presque méchamment . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils , mais ne fit aucune remarque , aucun commentaire .

Je ne le faisais jamais de toute manière .. après plusieurs minutes , j'en avais assez de les entendre ricaner . Je décidai alors de repartir à la forge , rejoindre papa . Je fis quelques pas et me retourna une dernière fois , espérant peut-être le voir encore une fois . Mais je ne vis que la maison fermer , et les enfants de mon âge rirent et faire des commentaires toutes les 30 secondes .

Alors je partis , espérant ne pas croisé un dragon sur mon chemin …


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, les fallowers et les favoriters :) Heureuse que ce prologue vous ai plus ! je tiens à précisez quelques petites choses que j'avais oublier de précisez quelques petites choses : les points de vue dans l'histoire changeront souvent lors des chapitres , parfois ce sera celui de Hanna, parfois celui de Harold ou omnicient , cela dépend ! :) et l'histoire reprendra les éléments du film , mais parfois ils seront inversés donc ne faites pas attention à ça ! ^^ ah ! et dernière chose , les chapitres seront assez moyen . mais n'hésitez pas à me dire en review se que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Haut dans le ciel , la lune s'abaissait lentement sur la mer noire que reflétait le soir . La lumière de la lune descendait sur une ile bien loin sur le Méridien de la misère . Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse foret de pins. En faisant le tour de l'ile par le Sud , on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnés à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs -si il y en avait- qui auraient l'idée de venir dans ces eaux froides et reculés pour s'arrêter dans le village Viking basé sur l'île .

«_ça , c'est Berk. Ça se trouve à douze jours au Nord de Sans-espoir et à quelques degrés au Sud de Mourir-gelé . Cette ile est solidement ancrée dans le Méridien de la misère . » _

Une vague heurta en plein fouet un totem en pierre et on aperçut les maisons en bois du village . Tout semblait tranquille , et calme .

_« Mon village. En un mot : robuste . Il a été fondé i générations , mais toutes les maisons sont neuves . Nous avons la pêche , la chasse , et une vue imprenable sur de magnifiques couchés de soleil . Le seul .. problème ce sont les animaux nuisibles »_

Le troupeau de moutons mangeaient tranquillement et machinalement l'herbe verdâtre de l'enclos . Et un mouton fut emporter presque instantanément par un souffle de vent dans le ciel , et disparut . Un autre mouton ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et prit sa place .

« _Voyez vous , la plupart des autres communautés ont des souris ou des moustiques . Nous , nous avons - _»

Il tira la porte en bois en grand, puis la referma aussitôt, presque aussi vite que qu'il l'ai ouvert . Il s'appuya contre le feu qui se voyait à travers les lattes de bois , et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le bois devenu chaud à brûlant . Il était certain que le feu éclairait sa silhouette d'adolescent dégingandé , mais il l'ignorait tout de même .

- …. Des dragons ! Il eut le souffle coupé .

Il se retourna et rouvrit le - maintenant – bois enflammé, et sauta de son porche . Il commença sa course à sa destination , passant à travers le chaos des autres Vikings , prêt pour un combat . Les dragons pullulèrent , crachant des flammes sur des toits déjà incendiés et transportèrent plusieurs moutons .

Il continua sa course , et vit que d'autres vikings s'attaquaient aux dragons , partant même en vol avec certains …

« _La plupart des gens déménagerai . Mais nous sommes des vikings , nous sommes légèrement … têtus. _»

Il vit de plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes vikings courir dans les rues .Il courrait dans les ruelles , en restant sous les gouttières , continuant son chemin à travers la bataille du mieux qu'il pouvait .

« _Je m'appelle Harold . Tout un nom , je sais . Mais y'en a des pires ! Les parents pensent qu'un nom hideux fera peur aux lutins et aux trolls. Comme si notre … délicieux comportement viking ne suffisait pas » _»

Il vit des dragons balayer en arrière certains hommes , et il esquiva les axes et de dynamitage des Vikings qui furent jetés . Un guerrier robuste se lança dans une explosion , le jetant à terre .Le Viking le regarda et cria : « Arggghhhh ! " d'une manière qui semblait effrayante , encore fou , et lui sourit vaguement , prononçant dans sa barbe " Bonjour ! "

Harold revint sur ses pieds et continua à se précipiter à travers les hommes et les femmes gigantesques , beaucoup se battant encore , et d'autres poussant des plaintes au brun

- Rentre à la maison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Pars ! Vite !

Arrivé sur une nouvelle couche du village , il fut soudainement soulever par la peau du cou par un grand viking , manquant de justesse de se faire bruler vif .

- Harold ! qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore dehors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?! Rentre à la maison !

Il le poussa soudainement légèrement , le forçant à partir en un quart de tour . Ce fut un grand homme roux , qui avait une longue barbe rousse , et des gros bracelets aux pics ardents . Il portait une longue tunique verte , dont le bas fut recouvert d'une couche de cotte de maille , retenu par une large ceinture à la bouche épaisse . Il portait également une longue cape en fourrure , retenu par deux épaulières en métal .

_« Lui , c'est Stoïk le Grand , chef de la tribu . On dit que quand il était bébé , il a fait sauté net la tête d'un dragon sur ses épaules . Est-ce que j'y crois ? » _

Stoick attrapa un panier en bois et le lança , frappant un dragon dans le ciel .

_« Tout à fait. »_

Une explosion retentit non loin . Mais Stoick resta ferme , enlevant un débris en flammes de son épaule .

- Qu'avons-nous ? Demanda t-il à un viking

- Nous avons des Gronk , Vipères et Braguettaures . Oh et Hoark a vu un Cauchemar monstrueux .

Stoick hocha la tête avec raideur. Il fit une pause , puis posa une question .

- Des Furies Nocturnes ?

Le même homme secoua la tête .

- Aucun pour l'instant

- Bon

- Levez les torches ! Cria un autre Viking .

Harold jeta un coup d'oeil à cette scène ... des torches massifs flamboyantes se sont élevés sur des poteaux , illuminant le ciel de nuit ... et révélant des centaines de dragons de tous les types tourbillonnant . En-dessous , il traversa une place ouverte et entra dans un bâtiment ouvert avec une grande cheminée , se pressant d'enlever sa veste en peau de yack , le forgeron levant les yeux vers lui tout en continuant de frapper une lame d'épée à coups de marteau .

- Ah c'est gentil de venir participer ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avait emporté ! Dit-il avec un fort accent

Le forgeron avait une longue moustache blonde attaché de part et de travers , il avait les yeux bleus,et avait un début de barbe . Il portait un casque de viking sur sa tête , une tunique jaune terne , un manteau de fourrure sans manches qui entourait ses épaules , il avait une main en forme de crochet métallique et une jambe de bois .

- Qui ? Moi ? Non, jamais ! Je suis trop musclé à leur goût .Ils sauront pas quoi faire avec tout ….. ça .

Le brun contracta son bras dénué de muscles tout en essayant de paraître fort . Ce qui n'impressionna pas du tout l'unijambiste .

- Bah ils ont surement besoin de cure-dents ! fit Gueulfor tout en s'essuyant le front

Le brun transféra des armes à l'autre bout de la forge , des Vikings se pressant au comptoir pour les remplacements .

_« La grande gueule qui fait le comique avec une main interchangeable , c'est Gueulfor__. Je suis son apprenti depuis que je suis petit . Enfin ... plus petit ._ »

- Nous passons aux défenses inférieures . Nous allons contre-attaquer avec les catapultes , commanda Stoick .

Des hommes armés se précipitèrent vers les engins en bois . Stoick les suivants à l'arrière , Alors qu'une Vipère enflamma une maison, avant de soudainement se faire envoyer par une lourde pierre envoyer par les catapultes .

_« Vous voyez? Un vieux village . Avec pleins de nouvelles maison , partout . » _

- Il faut d'autres armes papa !

Harold se tourna , tout en déplaçant sur son épaule une hache à aiguiser , et aperçut une adolescente , déposer des armes sur le comptoir , Gueulfor les prenant avec lui . Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en tresse sur le coté , plusieurs mèches contournant le long de son visage de porcelaine , avait des yeux bleus saphir , portait une tunique de la même couleur que ses yeux , un collier en métal couleur argent suspendu à son cou , un pantalon marron foncé et une paire de bottes .

_« Elle , C'est Hanna . La fille de Gueulfor . Elle a toujours été là , au village ou à la forge , et pourtant , on ne s'est pratiquement jamais parler . Et quand j'ai essayer , elle me fuyait du regard et s'empressait toujours de partir . »_

Il s'approcha et prit toutes les armes dans la brouette qu'elle avait apporté , juste en face d'elle . Aucun des deux ne se regardaient dans les yeux .

_« Je ne l'ai jamais comprise .. »_

Le brun lâcha toutes les armes , comme déballant tout son poids . La brune , attendant son père , leva un coup d'œil à Harold … Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes , un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres rosées . Gueulfor revint , plusieurs épées et haches dans les bras .

- Les voilà . Hanna ?

- … hein ? Oui .. oui .. désolé ..

- LE FEU ! S'écria un viking

En réponse , quatre adolescents se chargea vers l'incendie, en tirant un grand tonneau en bois sur roues . De là , ils remplirent des seaux d'eau pour éteindre les flammes . L'une d'entre eux était une fille énergique Viking . Harold ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le comptoir et de la regarder .

_« Oh , ça c'est les quatre autres , Varek , Rustik . Les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur . Et ..._

Astrid . »

Une explosion éclata derrière elle , donnant presque l'impression qu'elle soit au ralenti , son encadrement dans une boule de feu . Les autres se joignirent à elle , dans une démarche impressionnante et héroïque .

Harold se mit à sourire , un air béa sur le visage , ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde . À l'autre bout de la forge , Hanna laissa tomber son propre sourire , et baissa les yeux .

_« Leur travail est tellement plus cool . »_

Il se pencha vers le bord , essayant de les apercevoir , mais fut aussitôt hisser à l'intérieur , suspendu en l'air par le crochet du forgeron .

- Non ! S'il te plait , laissez moi sortir ! J'ai besoin de faire ma marque .

- Oh , tu en fait beaucoup des marques . Là où il fallait pas ! .

- S'il te plaît , juste deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon , et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleur . Je pourrai même avoir un rendez-vous !

- Tu ne peux pas soulever un marteau , tu ne peux pas lancer une hache ... , Gueulfor attrapa un bola (qui sont des boules de fer reliés par une corde ) , ... tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un de ces trucs là !

Un Viking se pencha et attrapa celui dans la main du blond , le lançant sur un Gronk le bombardant en piqué . Le bola lia ses jambes , l'envoyant dans une lourde chute .

- Bon très bien, mais ...

Harold se précipita vers un coin en arrière de la boutique et présenta fièrement un truc bizarre , une sorte de brouette ..

- ... ça , ça le fera pour moi !

Il tapota le dessus de l'engin , et un bras surgit , équipé avec des arcs jumeaux . Ils lancèrent prématurément un bola , manquant de justesse Gueulfor et en frappant un Viking au comptoir en pleine tête

- Arggh ! , grogna le Viking .

- Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

Le moustachu soupira et semblait légèrement irrité quand il lui parlait .

- C'est juste une petite question de calibrage ..

- Harold . Si tu veux un jour partir combattre les dragons , il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de tout … ça , dit-il en le pointant de haut en bas

- Mais ... c'est tout moi que tu viens de montrer

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cesse d'être tout toi.

En entendant cela , l'adolescente leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers eux , légèrement choqué par le propos de son père .

- Ohhhhh ...

L'adolescent laissa le mot traîner , dans une mesure de menace quelconque

- Ohhhhh , ouai . Imita Gueulfor .

- Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux ! Empêcher cette … vikingerie brute .. de se manifester … Il y aura de graves conséquences !

Gueulfor ne semblait pas du tout impressionner et lui jeta instantanément une épée .

- Je vais prendre des risques . Épée . Aiguisez . Maintenant .

Il se retourna et Harold prit à contrecœur l'épée sur la meule . Hanna soupira et partit la brouette devenue pleine d'armes . Harold soupira et leva les yeux , plongeant dans ses pensées ..

_« Un jour, j'irai là bas . Parce que tuer un dragon , c'est tout ce qu'il compte par ici. »  
_  
Il regarda par la fenêtre , son regard tombant sur les plaines basses de la terre où les Dragons Vipères enflammaient une maison sans doute inerte .

_« Une tête d'une Vipère , me fera au moins remarqué . »_

Ailleurs , des Gronks ramassaient des séchoirs propres de poissons et s'envolaient comme des pélicans chargés.

« _Les Gronks sont durs . En abattre un me garantirait à coup sûr une copine. »_

Une tête de dragon ressemblant à un serpent sortit d'un toit , crachant du gaz dans une cheminée .

_« Un Braguettaure ? __Exotique , d__eux têtes , double prestige »_

Une deuxième tête poussa la porte et alluma le feu qui incendia la maison .

Kablam !

Les deux têtes s'envolèrent dans l'explosion , leurs cous rassembler ensemble pour révéler un seul corps . Ils passèrent à coté de Stoick , qui grimpa au sommet d'une catapulte . Un grand dragon rouge grimpa, ayant pratiquement pulvériser la base de la catapulte à feu brulant .

_« Et puis il y a le Cauchemar Monstrueux . Seuls les meilleurs Vikings se lancent à sa poursuite . Il a cette mauvaise habitude de s'incendier lui même . » _

l'énorme dragon escalada la catapulte enflammé tout le long de son corps , avec un regard concupiscent .Stoick le fixa , pas du tout impressionner , prit un marteau et l'attaqua aussitôt.

Après plusieurs coups , un gémissement balistique résonna dans le ciel . Même le chef de la tribu leva les yeux et tous les vikings firent de même . Même Harold , de la forge , entendit ce bruit strident , et leva les yeux .

_« Mais ... le prix ultime c'est le dragon que personne n'a jamais vu . Nous l'appelons la -_

- Furie Nocturne ! Hurla un guerrier

Tous les vikings s'abritèrent et la catapulte explosa soudainement , un coup venant du ciel ayant frapper l'engin , comme si il était touché par un obus d'artillerie ... Stoick et l'équipage sautèrent pour sauver de justesse leur peau .

_« Cette chose ne vole jamais de la nourriture , ne se montre jamais , et ...  
_  
Le son se retira , laissant la catapulte paralysé dans les flammes .

_... ne manque jamais sa cible . »_

Harold fronça alors les sourcils , et descendit du comptoir , le regard déterminé .

_« Personne n'a jamais tué une Furie Nocturne . C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui serait le premier_. »

Il s'approcha de Gueulfor , qui lui enleva son marteau pour une hache à sa main gauche .

- T'as de la force , Harold , ils ont besoin de moi là-bas

Gueulfor prit une pause . Se tournant vers lui tout en le pointant du doigt , hésitant à le laisser seul .

- Restes … sagement ... Euh ... là . Enfin t'as compris .

Il chargea dans la mêlée , poussant un cri de guerre . Un sourire traversa le visage du brun .

WHAM !

Il poussa son engin à roues à travers tout un mur de Vikings qui se retournait vers lui . Il tissa un chemin à travers le chaos , aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Un Viking cria après lui.

- Harold où tu vas ?!

- Reviens ici !

- Je sais ! Je reviens vite ! Cria t-il après eux


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une explosion retentit non loin . Mais Stoick resta ferme , enlevant un débris en flammes de son épaule .

- Qu'avons-nous ? Demanda t-il à un viking

- Nous avons Gronk , Vipères et Braguettaures . Oh et Hoark a vu un Cauchemar monstrueux .

Stoick hocha la tête avec raideur. Il fit une pause , puis posa une question .

- Des Furies Noctures ?

Le même homme secoua la tête .

- Aucun pour l'instant

- Bon

- Levez les torches !

Je regarda les torches enflammer se lever dans le ciel et j'aperçus avec frayeur les centaines de dragons qui s'y trouvaient . Les yeux écarquillés , je frémit et me mit à courir . Je me dirigea vers une brouette pleine d'armes et prit les deux bouts , pour pouvoir les apportés à mon père . Je remis quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , légèrement affolé par la situation , et me dirigea à la forge le plus vite que je pouvais .

J'étais tellement habitué aux attaques de dragons , que j'avais les réflexes habituelles d'échanger les armes à la forge pour les combats . Je sais , il y a meilleur comme boulot , mais je préfère ça qu'autre chose .. surtout que la sociabilité , c'est pas du tout mon truc . Non , je suis pas du tout comme … Astrid , ou les autres adolescents de mon âge . Bien au contraire …

Courant quelques mètres , j'arrivai finalement à la forge , où je vis mon père frapper avec continuité une épée chauffé . Je souffla et me trouva face à lui .

- Il faut d'autres armes papa !

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le stock , y fouillant . J'attendis , poireautant légèrement , alors que les cris de guerre des vikings se faisait résonner à l'arrière . J'entendis un bruit d'épée tomber au sol et je tournait les yeux sur le coté . Ce n'est que là , que je l'aperçu … Il était là , se déplaçant de par et d'autre dans la boutique , les bras chargés . Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je l'aperçut ..

Quand il se tourna en ma direction , je baissai instantanément le regard , vers le sol , me mordant les lèvres . Il se trouvait face à moi , malgré le comptoir qui nous séparait , et prit les armes qui se trouvaient dans la brouette . Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux , je n'y arrivai pas . C'était impossible pour moi . Les cheveux autour de mon visage me cacha les yeux et il put partir les bras chargés .

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort déjà et je me maudit de me comporter comme ça à , à peine un regard vers lui … ça fait 10 ans que je le connais , et pourtant , je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole … je n'y arrive pas , c'est trop dur . Je n'y arriverai jamais je crois … mais je ne cesse d'espérer , et j'espèrerai toute ma vie .. du moins , j'essayerai . Mon père revint , plusieurs épées et haches dans les bras .

- Les voilà . Hanna ?

- … hein ? Oui .. oui .. désolé ..

- LE FEU ! S'écria un viking

En réponse , quatre adolescents se chargea vers l'incendie, en tirant un grand tonneau en bois sur roues . De là , ils remplirent des seaux d'eau pour éteindre les flammes . L'une d'entre eux était une fille énergique Viking . Harold en put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le comptoir et de la regarder .

Je tournai la tête , et aperçut Astrid et toute la bande essayant d'éteindre une maison enflammé . Une explosion éclata derrière elle , donnant presque l'impression qu'elle soit au ralenti , son encadrement dans une boule de feu . Les autres se joignirent à elle , dans une démarche impressionnante et héroïque .Harold se mit à sourire , un air béa sur le visage , ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde .

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que mon sourire s'effaça sur mon visage .. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre . Astrid , et sans doute la fille la plus belle du village , et sans doute celle que désir le plus tous les garçons . Elle était jolie , elle était forte , fière , elle avait du caractère, elle savait y faire … c'était normal que Harold … Je n'arrivai plus à penser . C'était évident qu'elle lui plaisait , ça se voyait . Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué .

Je suis sans doute une des seules personnes qui peut le remarquer . Je baissai les yeux , et soupirait , le combat continuant derrière mon dos sans que je m'en préoccupe . Harold se pencha vers le bord , essayant d'apercevoir la bande , mais fut aussitôt hisser à l'intérieur , suspendu en l'air par le crochet du forgeron .

- Non ! S'il te plait , laissez moi sortir ! J'ai besoin de faire ma marque .

Oh , tu en fait beaucoup des marques . Là où il fallait pas ! .

- S'il te plaît , juste deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon , et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleur . Je pourrai même avoir un rendez-vous !

C'est bien ce que pensait … je ne fis que déglutir d'avantage .

- Tu ne peux pas soulever un marteau , tu ne peux pas lancer une hache ... , Gueulfor attrapa un bola (qui sont des boules de fer reliés par une corde ) , ... tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un de ces trucs là !

Un Viking se pencha et attrapa celui dans la main du blond , le lançant sur un Gronk le bombardant en piqué . Le bola lia ses jambes , l'envoyant dans une lourde chute .

- Bon très bien, mais ...

Harold se précipita vers un coin en arrière de la boutique et présenta fièrement un truc bizarre , une sorte de brouette comme engin ..

- ... ça , ça le fera pour moi !

Il tapota le dessus de l'engin , et un bras surgit , équipé avec des arcs jumeaux . Ils lancèrent prématurément un bola , manquant de justesse Gueulfor et en frappant un Viking au comptoir en pleine tête .

- Arggh ! , grogna le Viking .

Je recouvrit ma bouche pour éviter de rire .

- Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

Le moustachu soupira et semblait légèrement irrité quand il lui parlait .

- C'est juste une petite question de calibrage ..

- Harold . Si tu veux un jour partir combattre les dragons , il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de tout … ça , dit-il en le pointant de haut en bas

- Mais ... c'est tout moi que tu viens de montrer

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cesse d'être tout toi.

À ce propos , je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils . Ce que disait mon père , était horrible . Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Harold était juste différent ! Lui dire ça , c'était comme le traité . Comme lui dire , de ne plus être qui il est .

- Ohhhhh ...

L'adolescent laissa le mot traîner , dans une mesure de menace quelconque

- Ohhhhh , ouai . Imita Gueulfor .

- Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux ! Empêcher cette … vikingerie brute .. de ce manifester … Il y aura de graves conséquences !

Gueulfor ne semblait pas du tout impressionner et lui jeta instantanément une épée .

- Je vais prendre des risques . Épée . Aiguisez . Maintenant .

Il se retourna et Harold prit à contrecœur l'épée sur la meule . Je soupirai et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . J'aimais mon père , certes , mais parfois je me dis qu'il n'a pas de cœur . Il essayait juste de se faire une place , mais personne ne veux l'entendre . J'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne sur Terre à compatir pour Harold. La seule à pouvoir le comprendre . Mais même lui ne le sait pas … Alors la plupart du temps , je reste là , à regarder les autres se moquer de lui , alors que ça m'insupporte . Depuis toute mon enfance , et son enfance .

La brouette pleine , Je prit les deux bouts et partit de la forge . En route , j'esquivai les vikings , les flammes , les écroulements des battisses … les attaques étaient fréquentes , que toutes les maisons sont neuves . Arrivé au centre de la place , je laissai la brouette et me passa une main sur mon front . Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit aigu , perçant les oreilles semblait se rapprocher dans le ciel . Je sus ce que cela voulait dire .

-Furie Nocturne ! Hurla un guerrier

Tous les vikings s'abritèrent et la catapulte explosa soudainement , un coup venant du ciel ayant frapper l'engin , comme si il était touché par un obus d'artillerie ... Stoick et l'équipage sautèrent pour sauver de justesse leur peau . Me protégeant avec bras , je lâcha un soupir . Cette chose ne vole jamais de la nourriture , ne se montre jamais , et ne manque jamais sa cible . Ce dragon me terrifiait , personne ne n'en jamais vu , ni tué une . Ce qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse et dangereuse .

Comme tout viking , je me suis déjà posé la question , à quoi ressemblait ce monstre . Qui sera le premier à en descendre un . Je me relevai donc après m'être couché à terre , scrutant le ciel noir , et j'entendis quelques secondes après , un cri guerrier . C'était certainement mon père ! Même après avoir perdu une jambe , et un bras , il ne s'était jamais dit vaincu , et s'est toujours entêter à partir au combat contre les dragons . Je croisai les bras et souriait quand je l'ai vu partir comme un fou dans le chaos . Il était incorrigible .

WHAM !

Harold poussa son engin à roues à travers tout un mur de Vikings qui se retournait vers lui . Il tissa un chemin à travers le chaos , aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Un Viking cria après lui.

- Harold où tu vas ?!

- Reviens ici !

- Je sais ! Je reviens vite ! Cria t-il après eux

Je tournai la tête et le vit partir en courant , portant l'espèce de brouette devant lui . Ouh là . D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il est parti à la chasse aux dragons , ce qui sonnait très mal . Non pas que je pense comme les autres , loin de là , mais je sentais déjà les catastrophes venir ..

Sur la plaine , les Dragons Vipères ont accaparé une maison pleine de moutons . Ils les encerclèrent , prêt à bondir sur eux . Stoick apparut soudainement , jetant des filets de pêche sur eux . Les Vipères sont prit . Stoick et ses hommes se précipitèrent sur un , créant un trou à travers les filaments par une explosion de flammes . Stoick bondit sur elle , ses bras épais entourant sa tête , forçant à fermer ses mâchoires .

- Attention ! Ils ont encore un peu de jus !

Sur la plaine au dessus , Harold fut arrivé sur une falaise surplombant la catapulte en fumer et déposa les poignées au sol . Il manivelle plusieurs leviers , déroulant ,puis se mit en position les bras fléchi sur son engin . Il écouta , avec un œil appuyé à la portée , la main posée sur la gâchette . Il entendit le Furie Nocturne approcher ... et tourner vers la tour de défense . Mais il ne l'aperçut , pas , camouflé par la nuit

- Allez . Donne-moi quelque chose à abattre , quelque chose à abattre , marmonna t-il pour lui même

Kablam !

La tour bascula . L'explosion de feu illumina le dragon pour une fraction de seconde . Il prit cela comme la chance de tirer sur la gâchette .

KERTHUNK !

Les bras fléchis se balancèrent en avant , jaillissant de l'arme sur le sol . Le bola disparut dans le ciel , suivie d'un fort « WHACK ! »et d'un cri assourdissant qui s'éloignait .

Donnant une autre arme à un viking , je fus la seule à percevoir ce son , un rugissement strident . Je tournai la tête et fronça les sourcils quand je vis une forme noire , énorme s'écraser derrière la pointe aux corbeaux . Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Harold fut surpris comme jamais et exalta , s'écriant , joyeusement .

Oh je l'ai frappé ! Oui , je l'ai frappé ! Y'a pas quelqu'un qui a vu ça ?

Il avait presque envie de faire une danse de la joie ... Mais Astrid aurait pu monter , donc … Sa victoire fut de courte durée . Un Cauchemar monstrueux apparut , glissant au-dessus de la lèvre de la falaise . Le brun se tourna et soupira avec exaspération .

- Excepter toi .

Stoick , qui était en train de maintenir une Vipère entendit des hurlements familiers et regarda autour de lui pour voir ... Harold courant , criant , avec une Cauchemar monstrueux qui était sur ses talons .Alarmé , Stoick abandonna les Vipères et s'enfuit .

Il se tourna rapidement vers ses hommes , mais son regard tomba sur les Vipères derrière eux .

- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

Je levai les yeux , entendant les cris d'Harold , et je ne fus pas surprise de le voir poursuivit par un dragon . Je pouvais presque rire en le voyant comme ça ..

les Vikings se dispersèrent quand Harold esquiva une explosion , près de la mort. Il courut encore quelques mètres du mieux qu'il pouvait , et vint se cacher derrière le dernier brasero encore debout . Le Cauchemar monstrueux se mit à pulvériser tout autour de lui , le poteau prenant feu . Le brun rouvrit les yeux , appeuré et tourna la tête sur le coté . Aucun signe du Cauchemar . Il tourna le dos , mais ce n'est que là que la tête du dragon sortit de l'autre coté , prenant une inspiration . Il était fini .

Soudain , Stoick sauta entre eux , la lutte contre le Cauchemar et lui débutant . Ils dégringolèrent et se débattirent. Le Cauchemar essaye de le griller , mais il cracha seulement de la fumée .

- T'as plus rien , se moqua Stoick

Il lui donna un coup de poing à plusieurs reprises au visage . Le dragon grogna , se tourna et prit son envol dans les airs . Poussif , Stoick se tourna vers Harold .

Le brasier brûlé décida que ce fut le moment idéal pour aller s'effondrer . Il rebondit en bas de la colline , détruisant et éparpillant les Vikings qui ont lacher les filets qui contenaient les Vipères . Les dragons furent libérés et s'échappèrent ... avec plusieurs moutons en remorque . Tous les vikings se rassemblèrent , regardant ce spectacle plus que rageant . Harold se tourna vers Stoïk , sentant que ça allait mal se terminer .

- ... Désolé ... papa

Dans le ciel de nuit , les Vipères s'échappèrent volant avec des moutons dans leurs griffes . La bataille était terminée . Les dragons ont clairement gagné . Les yeux de la foule murmurait à Stoick des remarques , attendant sa réponse .

- D'accord, mais j'ai eu une Furie Nocturne . , fit l'adolescent d'un air penaut

« Whoa ! »S'écria t-il quand son père le saisit par le col de sa veste et le transporte loin , fumant avec embarras .

Je m'avançai dans la foule , et observai encore une fois à une scène de ménage . C'était triste pour Harold... se faire crier dessus devant tout le monde , devait vraiment être vraiment embarrassant ..

- Ce n'est pas comme les dernières fois , papa . Je veux dire que j'en ai vraiment frapper un ! Vous étiez tous occupé et j'l'ai eu dans le mille ! Il s'est écrasé juste derrière la Pointe aux Corbeaux ! On devrait y aller et-

- STOP ! Juste ... stop . , Lui coupa son père

Il le libèra . Tout le monde se tut , regardant .

- Chaque fois que tu sors , les catastrophes s'en suit . Tu ne vois pas que j'ai d'autres problèmes à m'occuper ? L'hiver est à nos portes et j'ai tout un village à nourrir !

Sa voix était passée d'un ton sévère à un cri près à chaque phrase . L'adolescent regarda autour de lui . Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Le pauvre …

- Entre toi et moi , le village pourrait un peu moins bouffer , avoue .. , dit-il en haussant les épaules

Aïe . Là , il était vraiment mal . Quelques Vikings avec des rondeurs froncèrent les sourcils , tout en se tenant le ventre .

- Ce n'est pas une blague , Harold ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas suivre les ordres les plus simples ?

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vois un dragon et j'ai envie de ... le tuer , tu vois ? C'est moi ça , papa .

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour j'entende quelques vikings glousser autour de moi . Stoïk soupira , se massant les tempes .

- Tu es beaucoup de choses , Harold. Mais pas un tueur de dragons , ça jamais .

Je regarda autour de moi pour voir de nombreux vikings hocher la tête . Je fronçai les sourcils et secoua la tête face à leurs réactions …

- Retourne à la maison , lui dit son père

Il lui parlait comme si il étais un autre soldat en formation . Pas son fils . Autre chose que son fils . D'ici , je pouvais voir la mine abattu d'Harold. Ce qui me fit fendre le cœur .. Je ramenai mes mains en boule contre ma poitrine , comme j'avais l'habitude faire et regarda le brun avec un air peiné . Stoik tourna son attention vers Gueulfor .

- Assure toi qu'il rentre bien . J'ai son bazar à nettoyer .

Gueulfor lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête et s'avancèrent tous les deux . Ils passèrent devant la bande d'adolescents , ricanant .

- Quel exploit remarquable ! Ricana Kranedur.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se planté comme ça . Utile ton boulot ! Renchérit Rustik.

- Merci à vous , merci à vous . J'ai tout donné ! Alors …

Il évita le regard de Astrid , debout en bonne place sur la colline au-dessus des autres. Je m'avançai légèrement , ne quittant pas Harold des yeux , les mains ramenés vers moi . J'aurai voulu le rejoindre , lui dire que tout allait bien . J'aurai voulu le rassurer et ne pas se juger à cause des autres . Il fallait se ficher des autres , ça ne comptait pas . Tout le monde le traitre de faible , de boulet , lui dit qu'il est inutile . Mais tout est faux , je le sais . Il est juste différent , il n'est juste pas contre les autres Vikings c'est tout .

Je suis certaine que je suis la seule personne dans ce fichu village qui a encore du respect pour lui . Oui , j'en ai . Parce que ça fait 16 ans de sa vie qu'il supporte toutes les moqueries , les plaintes , les insultes des autres . Ça fait 16 ans que son père l'ignore , qu'il est considérer comme le faiblard du village . Et pourtant , malgré tout ça , il a sut rester fort , il ne s'est jamais dit vaincu , il est toujours rester digne et n'a jamais baisser les bras .

Pour moi , le courage n'est pas de décapité une tête de Braguettaure , le courage , le vrai , c'est de toujours y croire , même quand on vit la vie d'Harold . Harold est courageux , et je le sais . Il n'est pas comme les autres , et il le dit . Il est différent , et il l'assume . Ça , c'est Harold . Et je crois … que c'est pour ça que _je l'aime_ .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

-J'en ai vraiment frappé un , Dis-je, essayant de mon mieux de convaincre Gueulfor

-Bien sûr, Harold , fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux .

- Il n'écoute jamais .

Je gémissais, essayant de faire me faire comprendre du mieux que je pouvais.

- Et quand il le fait , c'est toujours avec cette air renfrogné et déçu . Comme si quelqu'un avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich .

Je commençai à imiter mon père avec un fort accent de Viking suédois .

- Excusez-moi , mademoiselle . Vous m'avez apporté la mauvaise progéniture je pense . J'ai commander un rejeton double , avec bras musclés , avec supplément de cœur au ventre et gloire en extra . Ça , là , C'est une arrête de poisson parlante !

- Non , tu évalue mal la situation , commença Gueulfor , ce n'est pas ton extérieur , c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qu'il a horreur .

Ah ! Merci ! Je me sens tellement mieux ! Pensai-je dans ma tête .

- Euh ça , ça me console , merci infiniment , dis-je avec un ton de sarcasme évident dans ma voix .

Nous arrivions enfin à la porte . J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui craché à la figure de ce que je pensais de tout ça . J'en avais assez qu'on me prenne pour un minable . N'y a t-il personne qui me comprenne ici ?!

- Ce que je veux dire , c'est … ne fait pas tout ces efforts pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre , fit Gueulfor tentant d'être rassurant

Je soupira lourdement.

- Je veux juste être comme vous les gars .. .

Il me regardait avec de la pitié . Je détestait ça . Je sais que j'avais l'air pathétique , mais je restai un être humain . Et ça , personne ne l'avait encore compris … Je fermai les yeux et ouvrit la porte de ma maison , la refermant derrière moi .

Et ... je partis par la porte arrière . Je me hâta dans les bois , avec détermination .

Dans le Grand Hall :

Un vacarme bruyant se fit dans l'immense pièce . J'étais dans un coin dans la pièce , assistant avec ennui la conférence . Je lisais un de mes livres , passionner par la lecture . Et oui , je ne savais pas quoi faire , alors comme d'habitude , je lisais un roman qui me passionnait particulièrement , écoutant malgré moi les propos du chef . Tous les vikings parlèrent en même temps , Stoick , lançant un regard noir à la lueur du feu , Entouré de ses hommes .

- Soit on en fini avec eux ou soit ils en finissent avec nous , cria Stoik gagnant l'attention de tout le monde , Il n'y a qu'une façon de nous débarrasser d'eux !

Il appuya ses mains sur la table , fixant chaque personne présente avec détermination .

- Si nous trouvons leur nid et le détruisons , les dragons partiront , et ils trouveront un autre foyer !

Il planta alors férocement un poignard dans une grande carte nautique , étalé sur la table ... la lame perçait le milieu d'un coin inexploré , tourbillonnant avec des monstres et des dragons de mer .

- Faisons une autre recherche , avant d'être coincé par les glaces .

- Et tout ces navires qui ne reviennent jamais ? Fit une femme

Stoick hocha la tête , en prenant en compte un bon point .

- Nous sommes des Vikings . Ce sont des risques professionnel ! Maintenant, qui est avec moi ?

Stoick jeta son poing en l'air . Personne ne le suivit . Je levai les yeux vers la foule et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . La foule se déplaça en silence , inquiet , évitant des yeux le chef de la tribu

- Aujourd'hui, je suis pris , fit un viking d'un ton faible

- Je dois aider aux louages ménagères .. , dit un autre , tout aussi faible .

Stoick gémit , lâchant la dernière idée à gagner des recrues .

- Très bien . Tout ceux qui vont rester devront s'occuper de Harold .

Toutes les mains se levèrent dans l'air , bénévoles à gogo . Je levai les yeux et resta sans voix face à ça . J'aurai voulu lâcher une insulte , dire quelque chose . Comment son père pouvait dire ça ? Je ne pouvais penser que du mal .

- Tous aux bateaux!

- Je suis avec vous Stoick !

- C'est mieux comme ça , fit Stoick d'une voix sèche .

Les Vikings se précipitent vers la porte laissant mon père et Stoick dans la grande salle . Je ne bougeait pas , restant dans un coin de la salle , continuant de blâmer tout ces idiots tout en continuant ma lecture . Gueulfor avala tout le contenu de sa chope attacher à son bras et s'essuya la bouche .

- Je vais me emballer mes bobettes !

- Non, a déclaré Stoick , J'ai besoin que tu restes et que tu formes de nouvelles recrues .

- Oh , parfait , fit mon père avec du sarcasme dans sa voix , Et pendant que je suis occupé , Harold pourra venir voir à la forge ! . Lames en fusion , épées aiguisées comme des rasoirs , du temps consacré à lui même ... ça va ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal ?

Je fis claquer ma langue assez bruyamment , pour que les deux hommes tournent la tête vers moi . Je me sentit soudainement toute petite . Et puis de toute façon , ça m'insupportai .

- Rentre à la maison Hanna

Je hochai la tête , et sortit sans faire d'histoires , mon livre sous le bras .Stoick finit par s'assoir sur le banc à côté de Gueulfor , lâchant un long soupir .

- Oh ce gamin , Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui , Gueulfor ? Demanda le roux

- Mets le dans la formation avec les autres

- Non, je suis sérieux

- Moi aussi !

-Il va se faire tué avant même que vous ayez laisser le premier dragon sortir de sa cage .

- Arrête , t'en sait rien

- Si , je le sais

- Non, t'en sais rien

- Si , justement , je le sais

- Non, t'en sais rien !

- Écoute , tu sais comment il est . Depuis qu'il sait ramper ce gamin est … diffèrent ! Dit-il en se levant du banc, Il écoute pas , il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! ... Je l'amène à la pêche et il part à la chasse aux … aux trolls !

- Hey! Les Trolls existent ! Ils vous volent vos chaussettes , fit Gueulfor , ... Mais les gauches uniquement .. pourquoi ça ? Se demanda t-il

- Quand j'étais gamin ...

- ça y ai , ça recommence

- Mon père m'avait dit de me cogner la tête contre un rocher et je l'ai fait . J'ai pensé qu'il était fou , mais je m'étais pas posé de question . Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Expliqua Stoick

- T'as eu mal à la tête

- Le rocher à fendu en deux. Cela m'a appris ce qu'un Viking peut faire , Gueulfor ! Il peux écraser des montagnes , raser les forets , dompter les mers ! Même quand j'étais gamin , je savais ce que j'étais, ce que je devais faire plus tard .

Il finit par se rassoir sur le banc , après un long silence .

- Harold n'est pas comme moi ..

- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, Stoick . Tu ne peux que le préparer.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ta fille t'écoute et ne pars pas risquer sa vie !

- Hanna suit son plein gré , et je ne la force à rien ! Elle aussi n'est pas comme les autres , mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne l'encourage pas à continuer !

Ce que venu de dire Gueulfor fit songer le chef de tribu

- Je sais ce que c'est d'élever un gosse , et Hanna aussi n'est pas comme moi . Elle ne veux pas combattre les dragons , et je ne la force à rien . Harold, quant à lui , veut savoir tué les dragons et il ne voudra pas s'arrêter de si tôt !

Stoik soupira bruyamment , les mains sur les cuisses .

- Je sais que ça semble sans espoir , mais la vérité c'est que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger ! Il va aller voir dehors encore . Il est sans doute dehors en ce moment même !

Il garda les yeux fixés sur Stoick , celui-ci fronçant les sourcils , en pleine réflexion ..

Derrière la porte , j'écoutai tout ce qu'ils disaient . Je fini par baisser les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte . Harold allait à l'entrainement ? Elle sourit . C'était peut-être un moyen pour lui de montrer ce qu'il vaut , et de prouver ses valeurs ! C'était une excellente idée .. enfin il pourra montrer que lui aussi , c'est un être humain , et non pas un boulet ! Je relevai les yeux et me mit à partir chez moi , me disant que mon père se souciait plus de lui que je ne le pensai .

* * *

Je regardai mon calepin ouvert et je jeta un d'œil à ma carte tirée de l'île , couverte de X . Je leva les yeux et prit une inspiration . Je ne vit absolument rien. Je poussa un soupir et j'ajoutai un autre « X » à la page, puis je rayait mon crayon à charbon sur la carte par frustration . Je le referma et le remit dans une poche à l'intérieur de ma veste en peaude yack , anéanti .

- Uggh , les dieux me détestent , gémis-je , Certaines personnes perdent leur couteau ou leur tasse . Non, pas moi. Moi , J'arrive à égaré un dragon entier !

J'aurai pu crier , hurler , mais je préféra frapper une branche suspendu d'un arbre . Grosse erreur . Le seul résultat que j'eus , ce fut de me la recevoir dans l'œil , me frappant au visage et laissant une sensation de brûlure sur ma peau . Je leva les yeux pour voir l'arbre . Mais je fus surpris de le voir effondré , coupé en deux . Mes yeux suivent une longue tranchée de terre . Je m'avançai , fixant le sol , et grimpa une légère pente . Je leva à peine les yeux , que je me rabattis sur la terre , ravalant ma salive . Serai-ce ..

Je releva la tête , plus discrètement et prudemment et j'aperçus un dragon noir , allongé sur le sol , son corps et la queue empêtré dans un bola . Il semblait mort . Je m'approcha de lui , poignard en main et fini par rayonner en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas à ma présence .

- Oh wow . Je l'ai fait . Je l'ai fait ! , Dis-je choqué , oh ça va arranger beaucoup de choses !

Je me sentit tout à coup transporté par la joie .

-Oui ! M'écriai-je en posant mon pied sur la bête au sol , me montrant -presque- imposant , J'ai réussi à abattre cette puissante bête-

La Furie Nocturne bougea brusquement , me faisant perdre équilibre

- Whoa ! M'écriai-je par surprise

Je rebondi , terrifié . Je pointa mon poignard vers elle . Secoué , je rampai le long de la longueur du dragon blessé , mon poignard prêt à frapper . Quand j'arrivai à sa tête , je voyait la Furie Nocturne me regarder droit dans les yeux . Je fis de mon mieux pour détourner le regard , mais je suis attiré vers son regard , son regard sans faille . Le dragon emprisonné dans les cordes , je sortit rapidement mon poignard , et me mit à souffler de plus en plus, histoire de m'encourager .

- J-je vais te tuer , Dragon … oui je vais te tuer … je vais te dépuceler le cœur, et je vais le rapporter à mon père … je suis un viking … je suis un VIKING !

Je leva mon poignard haut dans le ciel et ferma les yeux , déterminé à prouver ma valeur en tant que Viking . La respiration laborieuse du dragon brisa ma concentration . J'ouvris un œil , l'incertitude se lisant à travers . Le dragon ne me quittait pas des yeux et je le fixai . Quelque chose s'est échangée entre nos regards à ce moment précis . Je ne savais pas quoi , mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose .

Enfin , la Furie Nocturne ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête , résigné à son sort .

J'essayai de mon mieux de trouver assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout , tenant le poignard en altitude . Intérieurement , je me battais violemment avec moi-même ...

Finalement , j'abaissai avec un soupir de frustration mon poignard , mon cœur ne cessant de battre violemment contre ma poitrine . Je regarda les blessures , les cordes qui retint le dragon prisonnier ... Je sentis ma mâchoire se ramollir et mes yeux se creuser.

- C'est moi qui a fait ça … , Murmurai-je à moi-même , la culpabilité et la honte montant dans ma conscience

Je m'apprêtais à partir . Mais je m'arrêta et regarda en arrière le dragon, la poitrine haletante . Je grogne . Il suffisait de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait ... alors je me dépêcha de couper les cordes .

L'œil de la Furie Nocturne s'ouvrit en grand . Le dragon regarda chacun de mes mouvements , je me dépêchait à toute vitesse alors que les cordes du bola tombaient une à une. Et quand la dernière corde tomba , la Furie Nocturne se jeta soudainement sur moi . Ma respiration se fit plus forte , ma gorge presque écraser par le poids de sa patte . Je sentis qu'il était sur le point de me tuer .

Je fut paralysé . Le souffle du dragon hérissait mes cheveux avec son museau . J'ouvris les yeux lentement à je vis son regard qui me perçait , ses pupilles qui rayaient d'un trait ses yeux verts presque semblable aux miens .L'échange était intense . Le dragon prit une grande respiration , et quand il était sur le point de me transformé en cendres , il laissa échapper un cri strident qui perçait mes oreilles . Il se retourna et prit la fuite , battant violemment des ailes à travers la canopée des arbres . Il dénigra contre un flanc de montagne à proximité , récupéra , et tomba hors de ma vue à une certaine distance .

Essoufflé , je me releva sur mes pieds , me forçant à essayer de marcher de quelques pas, j'avais envie de m'effondrer à genoux , et puis ma vue commençait devenir floue …

Et puis , dans tout mon fort ... je m'évanouis .

* * *

- _Plus les années , les mois , les jours passent , plus j'ai l'impression que le temps est compté .. je ne cesse d'espérer , de voir ne serai-ce qu'une once d'intérêt dans ses yeux envers moi , mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour lui . _

J'écrivais progressivement dans mon journal , et pour la millième fois , j'avais l'impression de toujours écrire la même chose , jour pour jour , les pages se ressemblaient toutes .

-_ Mais un jour , oui , un jour , mon rêve se réalisera . Je l'espère ._

Je fermai mon journal lâcha un soupir triste . Oui je l'espère . Je levai alors les yeux vers un miroir qui se trouvait face à moi et me regardait . Je sourit légèrement , mais fini par soupirer . Mes mains se portèrent alors sur le médaillon que je portai autour de mon cou , jouant avec presque nerveusement .

- Hanna ?

Surprise , je me leva de mon tabouret , fixant mon père qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre .

- Papa ! Tu pourrais frapper ..

- Excuse-moi , dit-il indifférent

Il finit par rentrer entièrement dans la pièce , alors que je restai debout , le fixant le regard inquisiteur . Il soupira et roula les yeux au ciel

- Encore avec tes bouquins ?

- C'est des livres , corrigeai-je , et puis j'étais avec mon journal , ce n'est pas la même chose ..

- Quand va tu te décider de sortir un peu ?

- Je n'aime pas allez dehors … et puis , je ne sais pas quoi faire

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Astrid et toute sa bande ! Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien , dit-il avec sureté alors que je soupirai , croisant les bras

- C'est n'est pas le problème … je ne veux pas les fréquenter c'est tout .

- Tu préfèrerais fréquenter Harold? Dit-il avec un ton d'ironie dans sa voix

Je fronçait légèrement les sourcils et baissa les yeux . Tous les même !

- Je préfère , oui . Il vaut mieux que les autres

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse , vue la tête qu'il me tirait … de toute façon , c'était bien vrai . Il soupirai et haussa les épaules .

- Tu voulais quoi ? Demandai-je

- Demain , je commence l'entrainement pour les nouvelles recrues . Tu pourrais rester à la forge le temps que je reste à l'arène .

Je levai les yeux vers lui et me mordit la lèvre inférieure . Pour la première fois , j'avais envie d'y assister . Ça me rendait heureuse de savoir qu'Harold pouvait y aller , et peut-être y faire des progrès alors …

- Euh .. oui mais ..

- Quoi ?

- Je .. voulais justement te demander si je pouvais y aller .. à l'entrainement .

- Quoi ? Tu t'es enfin décider à y aller ? Fit-il alors avec un grand sourire

- Non ! Je veux juste .. t'accompagner . Voir comment ça se passe .

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était déçu du fait que je ne voulais pas m'entrainer pour devenir comme tous les autres vikings : Tueur de dragons .

- Oui . D'accord , si tu en as envie , je veux bien . Je demanderai à Hoark de garder la forge alors . Mais pas de bêtises !

- Tu me connais papa

- Ouai . Ouai en effet .

Il me sourit et sortit de ma chambre , refermant la porte en bois derrière lui . Je souris d'avantage , soufflant de soulagement .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Le ciel était grisâtre , annonçant surement de la pluie en fin de journée . Ce fut presque un jour parfait pour un peu de massacre . Si j'étais dans la tête d'un des jumeaux bien sûr .Proche du centre du village, une arène avait été construite , creusée dans la roche solide de l'île elle-même. J'étais autour du bord supérieur de l'arène où un dôme en cage a été construite sur le dessus. À une extrémité de l'arène, des chaises sculpter en bois étaient là , où Stoik et ses conseillers s'asseyaient lors de grands évènements .

L'arène avait un sol en terre battue et les murs étaient faits de pierre durcie qui avaient été brûlées à de nombreux endroits . D'un côté de l'arène , il y avait un certain nombre de portes en bois avec des chaînes attachées à l'extérieur , ce qui permettait de les ouvrir. De l'autre côté il y avait une rampe qui descendait dans l'arène de l'extérieur, coupée par une herse. Mon père se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur , et je soupirai du haut du bord supérieur .

La grande grille remonta et ce n'est que là que j'aperçus Astrid , Rustik , Varek et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur rentrer , l'air plutôt motivé et fière . Presque trop fière . Je ne pouvais que rouler les yeux au ciel face à ce spectacle plus que désespérant .

- ça y ai c'est parti , fit la blonde en entrant la tête haute

Ils s'avancer , prenant place dans l'arène , et observant le lieu dans toute sa splendeur , ne cessant de fixer le dôme , les murs , les portes , alors que je continuai à les regarder , les bras croisés .

- J'espère me faire de sérieuses brulures ! Fit Kranedur

- Moi j'espère avoir de bonnes lacérations du genre dans le bas du dos , ou sur les épaules , renchérit sa sœur

- Mouai , il faut avoir une cicatrice ou deux sinon c'est pas cool

- Oui totalement hein

Je tourna la tête et vit avec bonheur Harold qui rentrait , une hache à bout de bras .

- Morflé , on attend que ça .

Je cessai alors de sourire et fronça légèrement les sourcils face à sa réaction , et à son état . Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? N'était-il pas heureux de venir ? C'est ce qu'il voulait pourtant .. je ne comprenais pas . C'était bien la première fois .

- Oh non qui l'a laissé rentrer ! Se plaignit Kranedur en laissant tomber ses épaules

- Commençons allons ! , S'interposa mon père , la recrue qui fera le mieux , aura l'honneur de tué son premier dragon devant le village au complet ! Dit-il en faisant des gestes avec son crochet

- Harold a déjà tué une Furie Nocturne alors .. ça le disqualifie ou bien ? …

La bande ne se firent pas prié pour ricaner au propos de Rustik . Quels bande d'imbéciles ! Pensai-je . Je ne fis que serrer les poings autour des chaines du dôme , alors que je voyais le brun soupirer , baissant les yeux vers le sol . Il semblait légèrement mal et je voyais mon père s'approcher de lui , lui tapotant l'épaule .

- T'en fais pas Harold .. t'es p'tit et fragile , tu te feras moins repéré par les dragons ! Ils te croirons rachitique ou cinglé , ils se jetteront sur les ados plus …. viking !

Il lui tapota l'épaule et le poussa vers les autres et se mit devant eux .

- Bien ! Derrière ces portes , se trouvent quelques unes des espèces que vous aurez à combattre : Le Dragon Vipère

- 18 armure 16 , murmura Varek au taquet

- Ensuite , le Hideux Braguettaure

- fictifs 11 doublement

- Le Cauchemar Monstrueux

- 11 points puissance de feu

- La Terreur Terrible

- 8 venin plus 13

- Arrête tu m'énerves ! s'énerva le forgeron , et … le Gronk ..

- Machoire 8 ..

- Woh woh , vous nous enseigner rien avant qu'on les affronte ? S'enquit soudainement Rustik

- Je suis pour l'apprentissage sur le terrain !

J'écarquillai moi même les yeux quand il appuya sur le levier , laissant sortir comme un boulet de canon un énorme Gronk qui volait avec des ailes de la taille d'un linge . Il se mit à foncer tout droit , désorienter par la lumière , alors que tous les adolescents se mirent à courir pour essayer de l'échapper . Il fonçait tout droit , les jumeaux courant sur les cotés .

- Aujourd'hui il va s'agir de survie ! Si vous êtes flambés , vous êtes sur la touche !

Le Gronk se prit le mur en plein dans le dos , mais se releva aussitôt , fonçant à nouveau sur les ados , tout en poussant un grognement . Automatiquement , je reculai dans léger pas , soudainement inquiéter . C'est qu'il y allait pas de main morte mon père !

- Et la première chose qui va vous falloir ?!

- Un docteur ?

- Vitesse plus 5 ?

- Un bouclier !

- Bouclier ! Aquiesca t-il à Astrid

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les boucliers et en prirent tous un .

- Votre équipement le plus important c'est le bouclier ! Si vous devriez choisir entre une épée et un bouclier , prenez le bouclier !

Les jumeaux , se mirent à se battre pour avoir celui avec des têtes de mort dessus … ils me désespéraient légèrement ces deux là .

- Donne moi celui là !

- Jamais !

- Prend l'autre y'a des fleurs dessus ! Les filles aiment les fleurs ?!

Kognedur put l'arracher de ses mains et le frapper avec , le sonnant un peu .

- Oups ! Maintenant celui là est plein de sang !

Le Gronk arriva à tir d'ailes , et leur cracha une boule de feu , les expulsant au loin sous le cri presque aigu de Kranedur .

- Kognedur , Kranedur , sur la touche !

- … hein ? Quoi ?

- Vos boucliers vous servent aussi à autre chose ! du bruit ! Faites beaucoup de bruit ! pour déranger le dragon quand il vise !

Les 4 adolescents se mirent à frapper le centre métallique de leur bouclier avec leur hache , créant ainsi une vraie cacophonie . Le dragon se mit à secouer la tête et à loucher , voyant soudainement floue et voyant les adolescents divisés par deux . Je soupira presque de soulagement , alors que je vis Harold reculer à petits pas .

- Tous les dragons ont un nombre limités de coups , combien ?

- 5 ?

- Non 6 !

- Exact Varek !

Mais le Gronk profita de son manque de concentration pour lui tirer dessus , le coup faisant exploser son bouclier qui tomba en cendres , Varek poussant un cri tout en courant les bras levés en l'air .

- Varek , sur la touche ! Harold à toi !

Je le voyais sortir doucement d'un abri , mais y retourna presque immédiatement après que le Gronk l'ai manqué de justesse . Je lâcha un soupir déçu , voulant qu'il fasse quelque chose qui les impressionne , qui prouve sa valeur . Le dragon tourna sur lui même , cherchant de vue une cible , alors que Rustik se mit juste derrière Astrid . Il devait déjà certainement commencer à lui faire la cour , comme d'habitude .

- Je déménage dans la cave de mes parents , tu devrais passer un moment donner t'entrainer .. t'a l'air d'une fille qui s'entraine !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il fut projeter en arrière , le Gronk l'ayant tirer dessus . J'aurai presque put exploser de rire . presque .

- Rustik sur la touche !

Astrid roula sur le coté et se releva , faisant un léger bond, juste à coté de Harold

- Alors .. on dirait que c'est entre toi et moi , hein ?

Je baissai légèrement les yeux , mais garda le regard rivé sur eux , la bouche entre-ouverte .

- Non , entre toi et toi !

Il leva les yeux et le Gronk lui tira dessus , faisant volé son bouclier qui roulait au sol . Il se mit à le poursuivre , le dragon l'ayant prit comme cible . Il était mort . Sur le coup , je ne put m'empêcher de m'approcher du dôme , laissant un seul mot s'échapper de ma bouche sans que je ne le contrôle .

- Harold !

Il leva les yeux vers moi mais trébucha et tomba contre le mur , le Gronk se trouvant juste devant lui pour l'abattre . Il le fixa , les pupilles tranchantes et ouvrit grandla gueule prenant une grande inspiration , laissant de la fumée rouge apparaître au fond de sa gorge . Pour lui , c'était sûr , il était foutu . Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que mon père arriva et attira sa gueule avec son crochet , faisant cracher son dernier coup plus haut sur le mur .

- Et ça fait 6 ! dit-il en l'attirant avec mal vers la cage , retourne dormir au saucisson frais !

La porte se referma , tenu par un énorme rondin de bois . Tous les adolescents s'avancèrent , complètement essoufflés , alors que le brun rouvrit un œil , toujours protégé par ses bras .

- Vous aurez une autre chance , ne vous inquiétez pas . N'oubliez pas , un dragon cherchera toujours ..

Il s'abaissa vers Harold , le fusillant presque du regard

- Toujours .. le coup mortel .

Il le prit par le bras , le forçant à se relever sur ses jambes . Il baissa d'abord les yeux, les autres passant devant lui , et soupira . Il attendit qu'ils soit tous partis , gardant les yeux baissés un instant .. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi , me fixant le regard inquisiteur . J'avais lâché les chaines et avait ramenés mes mains en boule , le fixant quelques secondes , remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Je baissai alors le regard et à contre-coeur , partit . Je haïssais ma timidité . Harold soupira et tourna la tête vers la grande trace de brulure au mur avant de froncer soudainement les sourcils , songeant .

* * *

- Alors .. pourquoi pas toi ?

Je soupirai , ramassant les restes de bola au sol , et l'observa . Je fini par me relever , regardant quelques secondes les arbres qui s'étendaient devant moi . Je m'avançai alors , sans aucune destination , sans but . Je savais pas pourquoi je faisait ça , je n'en n'avais aucune idée . Je marchai alors dans l'immense foret de l'île , sautant par dessus un tronc d'arbre allongé à l'horizontal . J'avais fait une marche d'une centaine de mètres et j'aperçus au loin , une sorte d'entrée dans une roche . Intrigué , je m'avançai vers elle , passa sous une branche et je vis enfin le lieu qui s'y trouvait .

C'était enfaite un grand cratère , entouré d'arbres , et dont l'intérieur ressemblait à une grande prairie verte , avec un étant qui rengorgeait de poissons au centre , quelques arbres et rochers . Cet endroit était d'un naturel pur et agréable . Je regardai le lieu , les oiseaux piaillant tout en survolant le cratère , et je fini par soupirer , n'ayant qu'une penser en tête : La Furie Nocturne .

- Ouai , ça c'était trop bête … , murmurai-je pour moi même

Je baissai alors les yeux et aperçu quelque chose de noir qui étincelait au sol . Je m'abaissai et pris entre mes mains ce qui semblait être une écaille . Fasciner , je l'effleurai du bout des doigts et ..

WLAM !

Je reculai aussitôt quand une énorme chose venait de passer juste devant mon nez . Je me redressai juste assez pour apercevoir celui qui me tourmenter s'agripper du mieux qu'il pouvait à la paroi , mais finit par rugir quand il échoua et plana par dessus l'étang avant de retomber sur la terre ferme . Je le regardai avec les yeux écarquillés et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage . Il était là .

Je baissai les yeux et sauta d'une pierre à l'autre , restant en hauteur et me cachant à la vue du dragon . Je ravala ma salive , alors qu'il tenta une deuxième fois de sortir de là . Je posa plusieurs questions en même temps , mes pensées complètement brouillées dans ma tête . Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir ? Qu'attendait-il ? Que fait-il ici ? Quand il fut de nouveau au sol , je me pressai de sortir mon calepin et commença rapidement un croquis de cette bête . Une fois celui-ci terminé , je relevai les yeux et la fixa le regard inquisiteur .

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu … prends pas ton envol ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il cracha une boule de feu par énervement sur la terre que j'aperçus sa queue . Il n'y avait que une aileron sur deux . Je corrigea ça sur mon dessin et fronça légèrement les sourcils , observant la trace de charbon qui restait sur mon calepin après avoir effacer l'aileron de gauche . Dans un coin de la tête , je me mit à réfléchir , me posant plusieurs questions en même temps , ne cessant de soupirer et de me retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens . Je laissai relâcher mes bras et mon crayon glissa de ma main . J'essayai de la rattraper , mais trop tard , et tomba dans le vide , ricochant sur plusieurs rochers .

Oups .

Le dragon leva la tête vers ma hauteur et planta ses yeux perçants dans les miens alors que je fis serrai les dents . Je lui rendais son regard , et effaça cette grimace de mon visage . Encore une fois , quelque chose s'était passé entre cette échange . Je penchai la tête sur le coté , et par mon plus grand étonnement , il reproduit ce geste . Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et je ne cessais de le regarder .. cette bête , non , cet être .. me _fascinai_ .

* * *

Un autre éclair rayait le ciel et se suivit d'un coup de tonnerre sourd . Doucement , l'immense porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit , laissant Harold rentrer , complètement trempé . Toute la bande d'adolescents étaient réuni à une table , Gueulfor leur faisant la leçon .

- Alors , où Astrid s'est-elle trompé dans l'arène aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai mal calculé mon saut périlleux , il était bâclé , ça a déséquilibré ma culbute arrière .

- Ouai , on avait remarqué .. , se plaignit Krognedur

- Nan nan c'était génial , t'étais trop Astrid .. , fit alors Rustik

La blonde roula les yeux au ciel , alors que le maigrelet s'approcha de la table , embarquant avec lui son assiette et son verre .

- Et Harold , qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

- Euh .. il est venu au cours , peut-être ?

- Il s'est pas fait bouffé ?

- Il n'est jamais au bon endroit

- Merci Astrid , soupira le forgeron

Harold s'asseya au bout d'une autre table , à l'écart des autres , et fixa sa cuisse de poulet , pensif et soupirant . Hanna se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table , ne touchant pas à son assiette et lisant un de ses livres à la couverture bleu foncé , la même couleur que de sa tunique . Elle leva un léger coup d'oeil et devint rouge tomate , avant d'essayer de replonger dans son livre , se mordant les lèvres .

- Vous allez devoir en respirer et en manger tous les jours : Le manuel du dragon .

Il écarta les assiettes de la table de la bande et y posa un livre épais , avec dessus pour simple symbole , un dragon enrouler sur lui-même .

- Tout ce que nous savons , tous les dragons que nous n'ayons jamais vu.

Un bruit de tonnerre résonna une nouvelle fois , et Gueulfor leva les yeux avant de souffler .

- Pas d'attaques ce soir . Étudiez .

- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire lire ?!

- Pendant qu'on est encore en vie !

- Pourquoi lire des mots quand il suffit de tuer des affaires sur lesquels les mots nous racontent des affaires ?

- Oh je l'ai lu 7 fois au moins ! S'exclama Varek , ils disent qu'il y a un dragon d'eau qui vous crache de l'eau bouillante à la figure , et y'en a autre qui s'enterre genre une semaine !

- Euuuh ouai . Super . Y'avait une chance pour que je lise ce truc

- Euh .. j'sais plus ..

Hanna roula les yeux au ciel , soufflant péniblement face aux propos de la bande .

- C'est pas compliqué de lire un livre , il suffit d'avoir les yeux en face des trous … , a t-elle murmurer de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende

Enfin , presque personne , puisque qu'Harold tourna les yeux vers elle et sourit de façon presque amusé par sa remarque .

- Vous autres lisez . Moi , je vais tuer des affaires .

Rustik se leva de table et les autres s'empressèrent de le suivre un par un , n'ayant aucune envie non plus de lire un manuel entier . Harold se leva alors de sa table et s'approcha du livre , tout en commençant à s'adresser à Astrid , essayant de capter son intention .

- On est ensemble alors je crois ..

- Lis le toi , dit-elle en partant à son tour

- Ah ! Il est tout à moi alors ? Whoua … euh .. ok . On se voit …

La porte se referma presque brutalement .

- … Demain …

Il soupira longuement , grognant presque et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . Hanna tourna la tête vers lui et soupira tristement … Il se tourna alors vers elle , ne restant qu'elle dans la salle avec lui et la regarda le regard inquisiteur . Hanna ravala sa salive , n'arrivant pas à la regarder dans les yeux et ouvrit timidement la bouche .

- Hanna ! Il faut que tu rentres m'aider à la maison !

Elle la referma et baissa la tête , lâchant un soupir . Elle referma son livre et se leva de la table , rejoignant son père , la tête basse .

Harold souffla de désespoir et se tourna vers ce manuel , qui lui était encore inconnu …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

- Et vous savez , je viens de remarquer que le manuel disait rien sur les Furies Nocturnes … est-ce qu'il y aurait un autre bouquin , ou un autre volume ? Peut-être même une brochure sur les Furies Nocturnes , pourquoi pas-

Une explosion de feu retentit derrière Harold et il cessa immédiatement de parler , poussant un léger cri de surprise , alors que mon père soupirait de désespoir , presque affalé sur les chaines du dôme de l'arène , alors que je serai les dents tout en poussant un « Aïe .. » pour lui .

- Concentration Harold ! Tu fais aucun effort !

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le Dragon Vipère arriver juste devant lui , après avoir trouvé son chemin dans le labyrinthe . Il serra les dents et partit sur sa droite à toute vitesse , le Vipère le suivant avec une enjambée digne d'un dinosaure .

- Aujourd'hui , nous allons parler de l'attaque . Le Dragon Vipère est vif et a les pieds rapide . Vous devez essayer d'être plus vif et plus rapide !

Il leva sa queue en l'air et en une fraction de seconde , des pics acérés se soulevèrent et il les envoyèrent sur Varek , qui put se protéger avec son bouclier tout en poussant un cri de panique .

- Je commence à m'interroger sur votre pédagogie ! s'écria t-il en courant

- Trouver l'angle mort de la bête , expliqua t-il , tous les dragons en ont un . Trouver le , cachez-vous y , et frappez .

Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur courraient à l'unisson , tournèrent dans un virage mais se stoppèrent quand le Vipère se trouvait juste devant eux . Il avança sa tête et lâcha une sorte de grognement , laissant sa mauvaise haleine dégoutés les deux adolescents . Ils se cachèrent derrière son museau , d'où son angle mort , et se mirent à parler . Mauvaise idée .

- Tu prends des bains des fois ?

- Si t'aime pas ça , pris donc pour ton propre angle mort !

Ils commencèrent à se battre , se donnant des coups , ignorant presque la présence du reptile .

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'en bat les tunes ?

Il regardèrent la bête une seconde et coururent aussitôt quand il cracha un jet puissant de flammes .

- Angle mort oui , ils voient pas d'accord , mais ils entendent

Je soupira , roulant les yeux au ciel , alors que j'aperçus avec frayeur la Vipère se déplacer sur les hautes planches en bois qui formait le labyrinthe . Harold continua de courir , et s'arrêta juste devant la vue de Gueulfor .

- Et euuuh … comment on fait si on veut surprendre une Furie Nocturne ?

- Personne n'est jamais revenu pour le raconter , Allez retourne là dedans !

Je le fixai le regard inquisiteur , et secoua la tête avec incompréhension . Depuis le début de l'épreuve , il n'avait cesser de parler de Furie Nocturne . Il disait en avoir tué une , d'accord, mais je comprenais pas pourquoi il en parlait sans arrêt .

- Oui , je sais , mais euh .. dans l'absolu ..

- Harold ! Baisse toi ! Murmura Astrid

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Rustik et Astrid agenouillés au sol , surveillant les coins . La blonde tourna la tête et aperçut la Vipère qui cherchait , et reniflait les environs . Elle souffla plusieurs fois et se mit à faire un roulé boulé pour arriver à un autre coté . Rustik la suivit sans problèmes . Mais quand le brun voulut les imités , il resta bloqué au sol , son bouclier ne l'ayant pas suivit lors de cette acrobatie . Cela à suffit pour attirer l'attention de la Vipère qui se précipita sur lui avec ardeur .

Il se releva aussitôt et courut , alors que le Dragon se mit à le poursuivre . Mais il tomba à la place sur les deux autres adolescents . Quand Astrid voulut attaquer , Rustik la repoussa , et se mit devant elle avec un air qui se voulut protecteur et héroïque .

- Laisse , je m'occupe de ça !

Il lança sa masse mais celle-ci vira complètement sur le coté , n'ayant à peine effleurer le dragon . Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater un léger rire , même le reptile fixant la masse avec un air plutôt amusé . Rustik brailla et se tourna vers la blonde , qui partit en courant .

- J'avais le soleil en plein dans les yeux Astrid ! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Que je bloque les rayons du soleil ?

La Vipère courut après eux , surtout après la viking et heurta un des murs en bois , faisant s'écrouler au fur et à mesure le labyrinthe en entier . Elle poussa un cri , échappant le mieux qu'elle pouvait au dragon , presque à bout de souffle . Harold , quand à lui , n'avait pas fini sa discution avec mon père ..

- Euuh .. est-ce qu'on en a déjà vu une dormir ?

- Harold ! S'énerva Gueulfor

Il se retourna et vit Astrid sauter chaque mur , avant de sauter en l'air , sous le regard du pauvre viking

- Haroooold !

Elle tomba en plein dessus . Sa hache fut planté dans son bouclier , impossible pour elle de l'enlever , alors que le brun semblait rougir face à sa présence et à la situation présente . Je plaqua une de mes mains sur ma bouche sous le choc de l'avoir vu tomber sur lui . Aussi bien par la peur que de la légère tristesse que je ressentais ..

- Ouh ouh ouh ! L'amour sur le champ de bataille ! Ricana Kranedur sur le coté

- Euuh .. attend .. laisse moi .. pourquoi tu ? .. , balbutia Harold sans l'aider pour autant

Il se fit écraser plusieurs fois le visage , alors que la blonde essayait d'enlever sa hache bloqué , la Vipère s'approchant à pas d'assaut , grognant déjà . Astrid réagit sur le tact , aplati la tête du brun au sol , et prit la hache toujours enfoncé dans le bouclier et se tourna , le faisant exploser sur la tête du dragon . Ce qui la calma directement , lui faisant poussé un cri de douleur . Je poussai un léger « Ouille .. » tout en fermant un œil , alors que Astrid se mit à haleter légèrement .

- Beau coup Astrid ! S'exclama mon père

Elle fronça les sourcils , et se tourna soudainement vers Harold, qui lui , était recroquevillé en position fœtale .

- Est-ce que tu crois que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu , Harold ?!

Il releva la tête vers elle et la fixa avec un air désolé .

- Nos parents ont menés un combat qui bientôt deviendra le notre , pense dans quel camp tu vas être , dit-il en la menaçant avec sa hache

Il la fixa quelques secondes et baissa les yeux , alors que je soupirai tristement , baissant la tête . Je ne comprenais pas . J'étais pourtant sûr que les entrainements lui serait utile , que ça lui permettrait de se démarquer . Mais rien n'a été fait … il ne faisait qu'éviter les dragons , et n'arrêtait pas de parler de … Furie Nocturne . Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas , et je crois que c'était la première fois que c'était le cas .. j'aurai tellement aimé savoir , connaître les raisons . Mais rien que de le regarder dans les yeux , je sentais que mon cœur allait exploser …

* * *

La nuit était tombé il y a peu de temps , et tous les vikings regagnèrent leur foyer . Seul un feu central illuminait les maisons en bois du village , et apriori , il n'y aurait pas d'attaques de dragon pour ce soir . Heureusement , surtout que depuis que tous les vikings forts et robustes du village , y compris le chef furent partis cherchés le nid des dragons dans un milieu hostile ..

Quelques vikings montaient la garde ce soir là , et tournèrent en rond , hache et bouclier en main , à travers tout le village au complet . Ils devaient être 4 en tout . Ils balayèrent une zone en un regard et marchèrent avec rythme et lenteur . Ce n'est qu'après , que l'on put apercevoir Harold arriver par les bois , avec une discrétion des plus impressionnantes .

Il s'approcha doucement , et longea les ruelles entre les maisons en bois , pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les « gardes » . Faut dire que sinon , il se ferai tuer parce qu'il n'est toujours pas chez lui , qu'il revient qu'à cette heure , et que ce serait Gueulfor qui prendrait , lui en responsable de sa charge . C'était assez sympa , d'être surveillé tout de même !

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil et se dirigea en marche rapide vers la forge , où il put aller de justesse dans son petit coin à l'arrière de la boutique . Quand il referma la porte derrière lui , il poussa un long soufflement de soulagement et s'assit sur son tabouret , en face d'un grand bureau où s'éparpillait des couches , et des couches de feuilles remplis de croquis .

Une fois installer , il alluma une bougie , sortit de sa veste en peau de yack , son carnet , où il le posa sur le bureau , soupirant et fronçant légèrement les sourcils , quand il vit le dessin de Krokmou ._ Krokmou _. Il lui avait carrément donné un prénom . Ça commençait à aller vraiment loin cette histoire , et il en était conscient . Enfin presque ..

Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux , ayant l'impression d'avoir commis un délie . Mais il s'en fichait . Il n'avait pas peur de lui . Il était différent des autres , et ça , il s'en était bien rendu compte . Il se repassa en mémoire le moment où la peau de sa main était rentré en contact avec sa peau écailleuse . Ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là , était indescriptible … il ne savait pas si c'était de la peur pour ce qui arriverait par la suite , ou … si c'était de la joie . Du bonheur .

Il secoua la tête , et fixa son carnet , commençant à se prendre pour un fou . Et là il repensa à quelque chose . Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Gueulfor un jour … « un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé. » . Krokmou ne pouvait plus voler . Il se pencha alors et avec son crayon à charbon , redessina l'aileron gauche de sa queue . Un « clic ! » se fit dans sa tête . Alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps , la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt .

Je rentrai , et lui se leva de sa chaise comme si je venais de le prendre en flagrant délie . Je tournai la tête et le vit , réalisant ce qui se passait , et mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse vertigineuse . Ça été tellement rapide que j'aurai pu faire une crise cardiaque ! Je paniqua aussitôt , détournant le regard .

- Désolé ! Je savais pas .. que tu été là ! je .. je suis juste venu chercher mon livre , je l'ai laissé ici !

Pourquoi je parlai ?! C'était la première fois que je m'adressai comme ça à lui , même si j'étais en panique total . Je balayai le petit espace en quelques regards , mes yeux grands ouverts et mes joues rouges et chauffés à température élevé .

Harold me fixa quelques secondes et tourna la tête des deux cotés , et aperçut, sous les feuilles de papiers , un livre avec une page de couverture bleue foncé . Il le prit et leva les yeux vers moi

- C'est celui là ?

Je tournai la tête vers le livre et ce fut effectivement le mien . Je hochai très rapidement la tête , alors qu'il le regarda de plus près .

- _« Les rois du Ciel »_ ? , traduit-il en lisant le titre

- Euhm .. ouai ..

Je le prit rapidement , ne croisant toujours pas son regard . Je savais qu'il me regardait . Et je croyais que j'allais exploser .

- … C-C'est une histoire qui .. q-qui raconte la vie de Thor et .. e-et des autres dieux … c'est .. assez bien ..

S.O.S ! Mayday ! ALERTE ROUGE ! VITE ! Arrête de parler nom d'Odin !

- Oui j'ai vu ça , rit-il légèrement

Je gardai le silence , rentrant mes lèvres et effleurant le livre du bout des doigts .

- Tu dois vraiment aimer la lecture .. n'est-ce pas ? dit-il alors en essayant de reprendre conversation

C'est vrai ? Il l'avait remarqué ? Faut dire .. je me trimballe toujours avec un bouquin .. donc c'était pas sorcier à deviner .

- Ouai .. ça … ça m'aide à .. m'évader un peu de … tout ça … , dis-je avec un air nostalgique

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis une folle , il doit me prendre pour une folle . Il a fallu que je vienne chercher ce livre ! pourquoi mon père l'a mit là d'abord !

- Oui je comprends .

Ces simples mots me firent lever les yeux vers lui pour la première fois . Je pus voir qu'il me souriait , et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était sincère ou parce que j'avais l'air d'une idiote . Voilà que je deviens parano !

- Je fais la même chose parfois , en .. en partant m'isoler ou en écrivant , même en dessinant . Et dans la forge , ça m'aide à faire passer le temps

J'affichai un léger rictus , mais mon cœur n'avait pas ralenti d'un poil depuis que je me trouvai ici .

- Et .. et toi , t-tu aimes la lecture ? Demandai-je timidement

- Euuuuuumh …. pas tant que ça , dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ah.

Je baissa à nouveau la tête , les joues gonflés et les yeux exorbités . J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse gaffe de toute ma vie ! Là , j'étais vraiment une imbécile . J'aurai voulu me giflé rien que pour ça ! Harold se racla la gorge , ayant peur de se faire passer pour un inculturé . Faudrait au moins avoir un minimum de dignité !

- Mais ! Mais j'ai déjà lu plusieurs livres , tout de même .

Je levai les yeux vers lui , gardant la tête baissé .

- Dont celui là .

Il posa alors le bout de son doigt sur mon livre et je levai finalement la tête vers lui , soudainement plus à l'aise . Je souris alors , sincèrement , et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui , dit-il en hochant la tête , et tu veux savoir ? C'est un de mes préférés . Même si j'en ai pas lu une centaine .

Je ne fis qu'agrandir mon sourire .

- Tu verras . La fin , est particulièrement bien écrite . C'est exceptionnel .

Je lâchai un léger soupir amusé et hocha la tête

- J'ai hâte de la découvrir dans ce cas .

Un silence s'installa alors et là je me remis à paniquer . Mais intérieurement . Mon cœur battait vite et je baissai à nouveau les yeux , remettant les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , ce qui servit encore une fois à rien du tout .

- Je .. je vais y aller ..

Je reculai d'un pas , mais percuta des boucliers accrochés et me retourna pour les regardés quand j'avais entendu quelques uns tombés au sol sous un cliquetis fortement aigu . Je lança un « désolé ! » en l'air et sortit sous un pas précipité de la pièce .

Harold me regarda jusqu'à ce que je fus sortit de la pièce , penchant la tête sur le coté avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres . Il rit pour lui même et baissa les yeux vers son calepin . Ah oui ! L'aileron ! pensa t-il comme un déclic dans sa tête .

Une fois sortit , je m'avançai jusqu'au milieu de la boutique , où j'explosai soudainement de joie . Je laissai mon livre de coté et me contenta de sourire de toutes mes dents , heureuse comme jamais . J'avais réussi ! pour la première fois , pour-la-première-fois ! J'avais réussi à lui parler ! Non , a avoir une discution avec lui ! Je n'arrivai pas y croire .. enfin . Enfin je commençai vraiment à y croire . Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux , évitant de défaire ma natte et me repassa cette scène une centaine de fois dans ma tête .

Je fini par reprendre mes esprits , secouant la tête . Arrête maintenant , quand tu y réfléchi , ce n'était rien alors calme toi ! , me dis-je en soupirant . Je reprit mon livre et reprit timidement le chemin vers ma maison , alors que Harold, de son coté , planifiait quelque chose de complètement insensé …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

La mer fut assez violente . Elle envoyait des vagues contre la coque du navire , qui avançait avec lenteur sur l'eau . Parfois , on pouvait entendre le bois grincer quand le bateau changeait de direction , et la voile fut porter par le vent . Aucun soleil ne se voyait dans le ciel grisâtre et il faisait froid . Tous les vikings se mirent aux cordes , aux rambardes , alors que Stoik se pencha sur la carte qui se trouvait face à lui , sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé .

- Ils sont proches … , murmura t-il dans un souffle , je peux le sentir ..

Il finit par lever les yeux et regarda à sa gauche , une immense couche de fumée , de brouillard qui s'étalait sur une partie du grand bleu . Il le fixa , les sourcils froncés et hocha la tête après un long silence .

- Garde le cap .

Il balaya encore du regard l'espace mystérieux et hocha la tête , cette fois sûr de lui .

- Entrons là dedans .

- à babord toute !

Les vikings s'exécutèrent automatiquement , et se mirent à la barre , où le navire tourna doucement à gauche , ainsi que les autres qui le suivirent . Bientôt , les bateaux disparurent dans la brume .

Un lourd silence se fit pesant . Si quelqu'un était resté , au milieu de la mer , à regarder les bateaux disparaitre , il aurait entendu des grognements de dragons .. Un rugissement résonna alors , laissant une silhouette de Cauchemar Monstrueux se faire voir au loin par les flammes .

* * *

- Aujourd'hui , travail d'équipe !

Les portes en bois de l'arène s'ouvrirent en à peine une seconde sous un coup brute , laissant tout un nuage de gaz verdâtre en sortir . Le gaz s'étala dans l'arène entière , les 6 adolescents reculant et tournant autour d'eux même , un seau remplis d'eau dans les bras . Je toussa un léger coup , même si je me trouvais en haut de l'arène . Je fronçait les sourcils quand je n'apercevais plus rien en bas . Au moins , mon père avait eu l'intelligence de descendre . J'essayai alors d'apercevoir quelque chose , mais en vint .

- Une tête de dragon mouillée , ne peux pas allumer son feu . Le Hideux Braguettaure est ultra difficile ! Une tête exalte le gaz , et l'autre tête l'allume . Votre boulot , c'est de trouver laquelle est laquelle !

Les duos se formèrent dans la fumée , et chacun se mirent sur leurs gardes , prêt à une quelconque attaque . Enfin … presque . Varek , dos avec Harold ne cessait de parler tout seul , complètement paniqué .

- Dents aussi affutées que des rasoirs , jette du venin après digestion , préfère les embuscades , écrase ses victimes-

- Tu veux bien arrêter un peu ! S'énerva Harold

Astrid et Kognedur se mirent dos à dos , surveillant leurs arrières avec méfiance . Rustik et Kranedur tournèrent en rond , prêt à lancer leur seaux d'eaux , regardant le gaz avec presque de l'inquiétude .

- Si ce dragon montre une seule de ses vilaines têtes .. je-

Rustik tourna la tête et afficha un sourire quand il vit une forme dans la fumée verdâtre .

- Là !

Les deux adolescents lancèrent l'eau sur la silhouette . Des grognements se firent entendre . Mais non pas du dragon , mais des deux filles qui se trouvaient enfaite devant eux .

- C'est nous crétins !

Je pus les apercevoir dans la fumée et je soupirai tout en roulant les yeux au ciel face à leur stupidité

- C'est vos fesses qui sont plus larges , on vous a prises pour un dragon , se moqua Kranedur

- C'est pas que c'est pas joli … une silhouette dragoniènne …

Astrid s'approcha et lui offrit un magnifique coup de poing en plein visage . Ce qui me surprendra toujours chez cette fille , c'est bien son caractère de feu . Kognedur en profitant pour balancer son seau dos dans la tête de son frère , le propulsant en arrière . Sauné , il releva légèrement la tête , mais fut entrainer dans le brouillard , sous ses propres cris de fillette . Je retins ma respiration , alors que les 3 autres se regroupèrent .

Une queue surgit de nulle part et renversa les deux filles , alors que Kranedur réapparu en courant , tenant à deux mains son nez .

- J'suis blessé ! je suis énormément blessé !

Qu'est-ce qu'il est pathétique tout de même … J'aperçus enfin Varek et Harold , qui continuèrent de regarder autour d'eux , avec méfiance . Surtout le blond .

- Nos chances de survie diminue à un nombre à un chiffre maintenant …

Ils se tournèrent brusquement quand une tête sortit de la brume , zigzagant tel un serpent . Varek paniqua , reculant alors que la tête s'approcha . Une fois proche , il lui lança l'eau en pleine face . Mais je lâchai un soupir de désespoir quand je vis du gaz verdâtre sortir de sa bouche . Même le rondelet lâcha un rire nerveux

- Ah euh … erreur de tête .

La tête du Bragettaure l'aspergea de gaz , ce qui le fit fuir avec rapidité . Cette fois , le gaz avait presque totalement disparut , laissant apercevoir deux têtes reliées à un seul et même corps . Harold leva la tête , le seul encore en course . Il se racla la gorge alors que mon père l'encouragea

- à toi Harold !

Il prit un petit élan et balança son seau d'eau . Je croisai les doigts mais soupirai quand toute l'eau retomba sur ses pieds . Le brun lâcha un soupir bruyant , fixant les deux têtes .

- Ah c'est pas vrai .

Le dragon rugit , et déploya ses petites ailes , renversant le jeune homme au sol . Gueulfor paniqua aussitôt .

- Harold !

Je m'accrochai au chaines du dôme avec peur , mais retint aussitôt ma respiration . Il se releva , doucement , et le Braguettaure recula . Il poussa des cris , presque de peur , alors qu'Harold semblait le faire reculer , le menaçant avec … ses mains ? Tous les adolescents le fixèrent étonnés comme jamais alors qu'il commençait même à lui donner des ordres .

- Recule .. recule ! Et je le répèterai pas deux fois ! Oui c'est ça , retourne dans ta cage ! Va réfléchir un peu à ce que t'as fait !

Il rentrai dans sa cage , et Harold semblait balancer quelque chose à l'intérieur . Mais je ne saurai dire quoi . Le dragon se colla complètement contre les parois et le viking referma les portes en bois . Un silence s'installa alors que je restai bouche-bée , ainsi que les autres . Gothi se trouvait à l'autre bout et le fixait avec fascination . Celui-ci se retourna , s'essuyant les mains contre sa veste et aperçus toute la bande le fixer . Même mon père semblait choqué !

- Ok ! Alors … ce sera tout ? C'est juste qu'il y a des petites choses qu'ils faudrait que je … bon et bien .. bonsoir et euh .. à demain !

Il partit à pas rapides de l'arène . Je le suivi du regard , encore troubler et je le vis sortir . Je tournai la tête et quand il fut hors de l'arène , il tourna la tête des deux cotés . Il se retourna et fixa justement l'arène avant de m'apercevoir . Systématiquement , je ramenai mes mains en boule , et je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Mon cœur s'accéléra , et je le regardai . C'était bien la première fois que je ne baissai pas le regard .

Ce ne qu'après qu'il afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres . Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et sans réfléchir , je lui rendis son sourire avec timidité . Il agrandit le sien , et sans attendre plus longtemps , il partit en courant vers la forge . Je le regardai s'éloigner et je baissai les yeux vers le sol , soupirant de soulagement . J'affichai un sourire presque heureux sur mes lèvres alors que j'entendis mon père poser plusieurs questions à Astrid et sa bande à propos de lui …

* * *

L'après midi se déroula sans que personne n'avais aperçus Harold . Personne se posait des questions d'ailleurs . Il pourrait être absent plusieurs jours entiers , les seuls personnes qui s'inquièteraient serai moi ,et mon père à la rigueur . Pfff … ça me désespérai l'attitude des gens ici .

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière la Pointe aux corbeaux , le ciel devenu orange et jaune , ce qui donnait -pour une fois- une air chaleureuse et bienveillante . Je marchai lentement dans les rues du village , plonger dans mon livre que je tenais entre mes mains . Harold avait raison , il est de plus en plus passionnant … quand je pense que j'avais réussi à lui parler , je n'en revenais pas . Je continuai alors de marcher dans les rues , passant à coté de quelques vikings et des animaux de ferme . Je n'avais aucune destination , mais je m'en fichai .

Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir prendre l'air , sans qu'il n'y ai d'attaques de dragons , et sans qu'il ne pleuve . J'en profitai , tout simplement . Sans que je m'en rende compte , j'arrivai à la forge , qui était ouverte , et je levai les yeux pour apercevoir mon père qui nettoyait sa « Bertha » , une catapulte fraichement fabriquée devant la boutique . Je l'entendais chanté à voix haute une chanson , ce qui me fit assez sourire . Je fermai mon livre et croisa les bras , secouant la tête légèrement amusé .

- ça fait 3 fois que tu l'as nettoie en 2 jours , papa .

Il leva les yeux vers moi , et me sourit , haussant les épaules .

- Je le sais , ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore péter les plombs !

Je ris , et entra dans la forge , derrière lui , et posa mon livre sur le comptoir , avant de me diriger vers les armes , les rangeant correctement . Je n'avais que ça à faire ! De toute façon , il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ce village . Ce sera la même routine tous les jours .

Gueulfor astiqua une nouvelle fois le bois de la catapulte avant de lever les yeux vers la foret . Il lâcha un léger soupir , quand il vit le soleil un peu plus bas chaque seconde , même si il n'était que 18 heures . Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches , et se tourna vers moi .

- Tu as vu Harold rentrer chez lui ?

J'accrochai une épée au mur et me retourna vers mon père , secouant la tête .

- Non . Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est sorti de l'arène .

- Il doit être dans la foret , dit-il comme une évidence , j'ai encore plein de travail à finir . Tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

Je lâchai une hache sur le coup , laissant entendre son cliquetis sur le sol , et je m'abaissai aussitôt , la reprenant dans mes bras .

- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à finir ici Hanna , et je te fais confiance . Et puis , je pense que tu es bien la seule personne qui accepterai d'aller le chercher .

- C'est vrai .. , avouai-je à contre-coeur

Je soupirai , savant déjà qu'allai le chercher allait être dur . Déjà que je ne vais jamais dans la foret , je risquerai de me perdre , et en plus , je paniquerai surement quand je me trouverai devant lui … Mais bon . De toute façon , je n'avais pas le choix .

- .. Ok .

- Bien . Ne prends pas trop de temps chérie .

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas papa .

Je lui souris et sortis de la forge. Je me dirigeai donc vers la foret , ne sachant pas du tout où j'allai . Il pouvait être n'importe où ! et tout ce ressemblait ici . Bref , j'étais pas sorti de l'auberge . Je m'avançai donc , et regardai autour de moi comme si je découvrais cette endroit . Les arbres montaient très haut dans le ciel , à tel point que je n'arrivai pas à voir la cime des sapins ou des sequoias .

Je ne voyais même pas le soleil ! Ce qui eu pour résultat de plonger une grande partie de la foret dans l'obscurité . Je frémis légèrement , et me retourna . Ce n'est que là que je ne vis plus le village derrière moi , mais seulement le bois qui m'entourait . Je lâchai un grognement de désespoir , levant les bras au ciel .

- Génial ! , dis-je pour moi même

Je secouai la tête et me remis à marcher sans aucune destination précise . C'est sûr qu'Harold était beaucoup plus orienter que moi dans ce genre de lieu . Il vient tout le temps ici ! Même avant , il ne venait pas autant . Je me demande pourquoi ça à changer … surtout que je pensai qu'il serait heureux maintenant qu'il participe à l'entrainement .

Mais .. j'ai surtout remarquer que ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose . Je ne cessai de repasser en boucle son exploit de ce matin dans l'arène … personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Même moi j'étais surprise . Faut dire que j'étais passé par tous les états possibles , et lui aussi ! Il a failli mourir au premier combat , au deuxième il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Furie Nocturne , et le voilà qu'il réussi à faire rentrer un Braguettaure dans sa cage sans même utiliser la force !

Il ne cessera jamais de m'épater .. Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à son sourire quand il m'avait vu en sortant du combat … même en pensant à lui , je me mis à rougir et je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en baissant les yeux . Grosse erreur : Je me pris presque aussitôt une branche qui pendouillait en pleine tête .

- Aïheu !

Je levais les yeux et me massa le front tout en soufflant . Ce n'est que là que j'aperçus que l'arbre qui m'avais « attaquer » était complètement fendu en deux . Je baissai la tête et aperçus une longue trainée de terre qui remontait en pente . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté . J'avais l'impression … que quelque chose s'était écraser ici . Sinon quoi ? Un arbre ne se détruit pas comme ça !

Ça ne pouvait pas être un éclair , sinon à aurait au moins brûler … et aucun Viking n'a autant de force . Je m'avançais alors d'un léger pas , essayant de ne pas faire de bruit . Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je montai doucement la pente et je retins ma respiration . Ouf . Il n'y avait rien du tout . Je me sentis soudainement stupide . Je me redressai et descendit la pente tout en faisant attention et arriva sur la terre plate .

Je regardai autour de moi , ne constatant toujours rien et je finis par hausser les épaules . Mais mon attention fut attirer par quelque chose au sol .

Un bola .

J'écarquillai les yeux et je m'agenouillai pour prendre les cordes entre mes mains . Je les examinai et secoua la tête de droite à gauche .

- Comment est-ce que ça à atterri ici ce truc ?

Je laissai alors les bouts au sol et me releva . Peut-être Harold qui a voulu tester quelque chose ici ? Je continuai alors mon chemin , reprenant mon objectif premier : chercher Harold . C'était bien la première fois que je me disais ça . Je sautai par dessus un tronc d'arbre allongé à l'horizontal et épousseta ma tunique bleue . Je levai les yeux et les écarquillèrent quand je vis quelque chose . Je penchai la tête sur le coté et m'avança .

Ah oui .. j'ai oublier de vous dire : mon deuxième plus gros défaut , c'est la curiosité . Timide et curieuse , quel mélange ! Je passai sous une branche et je me retrouva juste devant une grande crevasse , habitée par mère nature elle même . C'était vraiment beau , de voir du vert aussi pur dans un cratère , de voir un étang avec de l'eau qui semblait seine .

Mais surtout … qu'est-ce que c'était haut … Je ressenti un frisson parcourir mon échine et je reculai par réflexe quand je vis le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse folle . Ma respiration se fit alors forte , et je regardai le ciel pour me calmer . Je ravala ma salive , et trouva un chemin à ma gauche . Je descendis alors -ne regarde pas en bas , ne regarde pas en bas- et me trouva sur la terre ferme, au fond de la crevasse .

Je soupirai de soulagement et j'admirai d'un peu plus près l'endroit qui semblait féerique . Je souris légèrement et m'avança dans cette grande clairière . J'oubliai même le fait qu'il fallait chercher Harold ! Je tournai sur moi même et m'avançai vers l'étang . Je m'agenouillai et vis mon reflet dans l'eau . Je me regarda dans ce miroir fluide et mon sourire émerveiller disparu lentement de mon visage .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça .. peut-être , parce que je m'aimais pas . Sans doute . Mon regard se posa sur le collier que je portai autour du cou . Systématiquement , je le serrai dans ma main , lâchant un autre soupir . Dans l'eau du lac , je me regardai , et mon regard fut attirer par ce qu'il se trouvait derrière moi .

Mon sang se glaça .

Je ne respirai plus quand j'aperçus une forme noire à l'arrière , qui disparut une seconde après derrière une roche . Je ne m'étais pas retournée , je restai paralysée dans ma position , serrant avec force mon collier au point que mes jointures devinrent blanches . Quand je remis à respirer , ma respiration était forte , irrégulière , incontrôlée . Doucement alors , je me retourna , mon cœur battant avec fureur .

Je ne vis rien . Je me releva doucement , comme si j'étais sur une pente glissante , et j'avais les yeux écarquillés regardant autour de moi avec une peur intense . Oui j'avais peur . J'étais seul , dans un endroit totalement inconnu , sans armes ni défenses . En gros , si il y a un quelconque danger , j'étais morte . Je tournai la tête des deux cotés , mais je n'apercevais toujours rien . Même le vent semblait devenir plus lourd et je n'entendais plus les oiseaux comme à mon arrivée .

Je baissai les yeux et ce n'est que là que je vis quelques poissons , morts , étalés sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts . Certains n'étaient plus que des arrêtes … Je me raclai la gorge avec difficulté et compris que je n'étais pas seul et que je venais de rentrer dans un territoire apparemment occupé .. bon dieu , mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ?! À peine j'avais penser cela que j'entendis un grognement . Un très fort . Je me mis à paniqué à nouveau quand j'entendis cela .

Je levai doucement les yeux face à moi et je fus complètement paralysée . Je vis , à quelques mètres devant moi , un dragon aussi noir que la nuit , immense , qui me fixait de ses yeux verts perçants .

- Une Furie Nocturne , murmurai-je

J'aperçus alors ses dents pointus paraître et il se pencha en avant , en position d'attaque . Je fis un léger pas en arrière , les yeux exorbités , et la bouche entre-ouverte . Quand je fis ce geste , il se mit à rugir avec fureur et commença alors à bondir vers moi . Mon cœur frappa en un seul coup contre ma poitrine , et je mis à reculer , puis à courir alors que je l'entendais rugir à nouveau derrière moi .

Mais comme je n'avais pas prévu ce mouvement précipité , je trébuchai et je me percutai contre un rocher derrière moi , à tel point que mon collier s'ouvrit sous le choc . Je lâchai un léger cri de douleur et quand j'ouvris les yeux , je respirai fortement quand le dragon se trouvait juste au dessus de moi . Je fixai le reptile droit dans les yeux , un long frisson parcourant mon corps au complet . Je serrai la mâchoire , essayant de me calmer et ferma les yeux , tournant la tête sur le coté . Ça y ai . J'étais définitivement morte …

La Furie Nocturne ouvrit alors grand sa gueule et prit une grande inspiration , de la fumée apparaissant au fond de sa gueule . Ses pupilles étaient fines et tranchantes et il était prêt à m'achever , sans hésiter . Alors qu'il allait cracher son feu , il resta bloqué sur place , et ne bougea plus . De mon coté , je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà morte ou non … je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier .

Il referma doucement sa bouche et écarquilla lentement les yeux , en approchant sa tête vers moi . Il fixait mon collier qui s'était ouvert et y approcha son museau pour l'ouvrir un peu plus . À l'intérieur , se trouvait enfaite une image dessiné d'Harold , qui le représentait les bras croisés , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Le dragon semblait le reconnaître et moi , je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux , attendant certainement la fin . Alors que lui renifla , j'entendis soudainement un cri que je reconnaitrai entre 8 millions .

- Non Krokmou ! Arrête !

J'ouvris les yeux et je senti la Furie Nocturne s'écarter de moi . Je redressa alors ma tête , et me colla un peu plus au rocher , alors que surgit Harold , tendant les bras devant lui .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ?!

Je plaqua une main sur ma bouche , observant cette scène devant mes yeux . Soudainement , tout semblait s'embrouiller dans ma tête , tout était déconnecté . Il lui parlait ?! Il le connaissait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Je regardai et vis sa tenue . Il portait une sorte d'équipement par dessus sa tenue verte , et même le dragon avait tout une artillerie sur lui . Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulais dire ?! Je me releva , m'appuyant contre le rocher , referma mon collier toujours ouvert , et j'avais toujours les yeux exorbités .

À ce geste , le dragon s'approcha de moi , mais pas avec agressivité , mais plutôt avec curiosité . Ce que n'avais pas remarquer Harold . Il colla alors ses mains sur sa tête , l'arrêtant dans son élan .

- Krokmou ! Non ! Arrête ! c'est une amie !

En tant normal , ça m'aurai fait sourire timidement et rougir à l'extrême . Mais là , ce n'était pas le moment ! Je reculai d'un pas et secouai la tête avec incompréhension totale .

- Mais .. mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dis-je paniqué

Lui , au contraire , ne l'était pas . Il se mordit la lèvre , toujours devant la Furie Nocturne .

- Euuuhm … Hanna , Krokmou . Krokmou , .. Hanna .

Au mieux de me grogner à la figure, Krok- le dragon pencha la tête sur le coté , les pupilles restant tout de même minces . Alors c'était pour ça qu'il restait dans la foret ? C'était pour ça qu'il a réussi son entrainement ce matin ? C'est pour ça qu'il semblait molasse le premier jour ?! Je reculai d'un autre pas et continua de secouer la tête , lançant un regard inquisiteur au brun .

- Je .. je comprends pas ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

J'avais tellement peur que j'avais oublier que je lui parlai , à lui . Le viking semblait mal à l'aise , serrant les mains et essaya de me rassurer , restant devant le reptile , et moi à quelques mètres de là .

- Je .. je peux tout expliquer !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire , et ça se voyait . Je décidai alors de me calmer et je lâchai un long soupir , me passant une main dans mes cheveux . Je fini par relever les yeux vers lui , mais ne perdit pas de mon champ de vision le dragon .

- Tu … tu as vraiment réussi à tirer sur une Furie Nocturne .. , dis-je alors

Harold aussi leva les yeux vers moi et hocha lentement la tête , retrouvant ses mots .

- Oui … mais .. j-j'ai voulu le tuer ! Je te le jure !

Le dragon le fusilla du regard .

- Enfin non !

Il me regarda .

- Oui ! Enfin , j'ai essayer !

Le reptile roula les yeux au ciel et aurait pu afficher une mine désespérer .

- Mais … je .. j'ai pas pu . J'ai pas réussi .

Je fixai le jeune homme dans les yeux , alors qu'il soupira .

- Je pouvais pas le tuer , c'était plus fort que moi . Et … et je sais pas pourquoi , ni comment j'en suis arrivé jusque là . Les dragons ne sont pas comme nous le pensons !

Il avait dit cette phrase avec presque de la conviction .

- Crois moi .. je t'en pris

Je le fixai alors , soupirant légèrement . Lui , serra la mâchoire et attendait ma réponse alors que je hocher légèrement la tête .

- Ok .

Il me lança un léger regard inquisiteur , alors je fini par baisser les yeux , tenant toujours mon collier d'une main . Je me retourna et commença à partir . Harold lança un regard à Krokmou et se mit à courir vers moi .

- Hanna attends !

Il se mit à face à moi , m'arrêtant et mit ses mains devant moi , comme si il essayait de me stopper . Le voir près à nouveau face à moi comme à la forge refit battre mon cœur . Mais je n'oubliai pas pour autant la situation présente .

- Attends , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda t-il

- Je rentre chez moi ..

- Mais … mais et tout ça ? Tu ne diras rien , hein ?

Je gardai le silence .

- Promets moi de ne rien dire à personne , s'il te plait .

Je voyais qu'il me suppliai du regard . Il avait peur que j'aille tout dire au village ? Je soupirai légèrement . Il avait peur . Et pour son dragon . C'était … tellement étrange à penser . Krokmou ? Il l'a baptiser ? J'avais du mal à analyser tout ça .. mais je comprenais assez facilement , qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son secret , parce qu'il tenait à lui . Je tournai alors la tête en arrière et fixai la Furie Nocturne , qui lui avait déjà son regard planté dans le mien .

Je reportai mon regard sur Harold et afficha un léger rictus rassurant au coin des lèvres . Je pouvais pas faire mieux !

- D'accord … je te promets de garder le secret .

Il se mit à soupirer avec un tel soulagement , que j'ai cru que j'avais enlever tout le poids sur ses épaules ! Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns , et finit par me prendre par les épaules , se qui me figea complètement sur place .

- Merci ! Oh merci ! Je te revaudrai ça je te le promets !

Je restai bloquée , les yeux grands ouverts et je croyais même que je ne respirai plus . Mon dieu , pourquoi il faut toujours que je réagisse de cette manière ? Harold me fixa et enleva ses mains de mes épaules quand il cru comprendre que ça me rendais mal à l'aise . Il me sourit approximativement , alors que je baissai les yeux , rougissante .

- Merci encore , dit-il encore une fois

J' hochai la tête et reprit la parole , plus timidement qu'i minutes .

- Je .. j'étais venu te chercher .. de la part de mon- euh , de Gueulfor ..

- Gueulfor ? Ah oui …

Il se passa une main derrière sa nuque et haussa les épaules

- Je rentrerai dans un petit quart d'heure , promis .

- Ok ..

Je gardai les yeux baissés vers le sol , alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le coté , essayant de me regarder dans les yeux , mais je faisais tout pour l'en empêcher . Je me hais . Je fini par ramener mes mains en boule contre ma poitrine , et je le contourna , partant alors , tête basse . Je ne savais même pas si j'allai me perdre à nouveau dans la foret . Mais tant pis ..

Harold se retourna et me regarda m'éloigner , avant de soupirer anxieusement . Krokmou se mit à coté de lui et me fixa les yeux grands ouverts . Il aurait eu des sourcils , il y en aurait un qui serait lever . Il poussa un gémissement , alors que le brun haussa les épaules .

- Ouai . Je sais . , dit-il comme si c'était une réponse à l'animal


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous les reviewers , fallowers , favoriters , PMers .. ces mots existent-ils ? O.o surement pas . Bref , je vous remercie et je suis heureuse que cette fic plaise ! nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre , plutôt moyen , en espérant qu'ils vous plaira ;)**

**Dj-bxl **: Merci pour ta review ! :) et pour ta question : oui , il y aura une session de vol avec Hanna . Mais pas avant un bout de temps ;) disons que pour l'instant , Harold ne sait pas encore volé avec Krokmou ;) merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Little Sayuri :** XDD ta review m'a tué ! le "trop prêt ! trop prêt !" ma achevé XD et oui , Hanna fait de gros progrès ! :D il fallait s'en douter aussi que je remplacerai Astrid par Hanna :D c'était sûr :P heureuse que la scene e ce chapitre t'ai plu ! ^^ et le "ouai , je sais" de la fin reste sans réponse . on sait pas trop ce qu'à ça voulait dire ! :P Non , il n'a pas de sentiments cachés , malheureusement , et tu le comprendras assez vite dans ce chapitre :DBonne lecture et merci !

**keur2louve** : merci pour ta review et heureuse qu'elle te plaise beaucoup ! :D bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Les premiers rayons du soleil passa à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre , illuminant légèrement la pièce . Tout était calme et tranquille , et je me tournai dans mon lit , me réveillant à mon rythme . Mon visage se trouva face à la fenêtre , la lumière m'aveuglant complètement, et je fini par ouvrir les yeux avec fainéantise . Je voyais d'abord floue , puis petit à petit , ma vue se rétabli correctement , où je pus parfaitement voir ma chambre toute en bois . Je poussai un gémissement , m'étirant , et me redressai sur mon lit .

Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux et me tournai , de façon à m'être assise sur le bord du lit . Je fixai mes pieds , incapable de me lever et attacha alors mes cheveux détachés en tresse sur le coté , comme à mon habitude . Je tournai la tête vers ma table de nuit , et y prit mon collier pour me l'attacher autour du cou avec soin . J'entendis alors des insultes provenant d'en bas , et je compris que la jambe en bois de mon père était rester coincée dans le parquet . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à son accent fort .

- Nom d'un troll mangeur de raviolis pourris ! sort de là saleté de guibole à la noix !

Je ris légèrement , et me leva alors .

- J'arrive papa !

Je mis mes bottes et descendis alors , où j'aperçus mon père planté en plein milieu de pièce , entre la grande table et le feu de la cheminée .

- Arrête de bouger où tu vas encore la casser , dis-je avec un sourire

Je m'abaissai et la sorti du bois , Gueulfor soufflant à pleine joues .

- Merci mon ange , dit-il en se passant une main sur son front , dur dur le matin !

- Je vois ça , ris-je

- J'allais à la forge , je dois y aller plus tôt ce matin . Et puis , Stoik rentrera d'ici 2 semaines , on doit être prêt à leur retour . Au cas où ils ont trouvés le nid !

- Ils ne le trouveront pas . Ils ne le trouveront jamais . Ça fait des siècles qu'on le cherche et on a encore aucune piste , commentai-je

- Ne soit pas pessimiste ! Certes , ça fait un bout de temps , mais on a tirer des leçons de nos erreurs !

- Mouai …

- Et Stoïk sait ce qu'il fait .

- Oui , comme toujours , dis-je avec un léger ton de sarcasme

- En parlant de lui , Harold est bien rentré hier soir ?

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes . En disant son nom , un flash me revint en mémoire . Je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille , je me souvenais de lui et de la Furie Nocturne . C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce reptile ? Oui apparemment . Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ses intentions à vouloir le voir et à .. à quoi au juste ? C'était quoi la tenue qu'il portait et toutes ces artilleries ?

Il y avait plein de choses que j'ignorai . Et puis … maintenant , je fais parti du secret . Je devrais en avoir le cœur net , non ? Mon père me fixa curieusement et je fini par hocher la tête , l'air innocent .

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas .

- Bien . Je te laisse , je vais travailler . À ce soir .

- à ce soir ..

Il me sourit et sorti de la maison . Je regardai qu'il fut bien éloigné pour pouvoir ensuite sortir par la porte de derrière , histoire de pouvoir directement filé dans la foret . Peut-être qu'Harold se trouvait dejà à la crevasse ?

* * *

Je m'avançai dans la foret , et j'avais l'impression de m'être perdu . Encore . Faut dire , tout se ressemblait ici ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez ! Le seul truc qui pouvait me repérer , c'était l'arbre cillé en deux . Et encore ! Je ne savais pas exactement où il était . En gros , je galérai pour retrouver mon chemin . Je regardai les arbres et je continuais de marcher , sautant par dessus quelques troncs d'arbres allongés à l'horizontal et passant en dessous de quelques racines .

Je pouvais voir des fleurs sur le sol , d'une pureté et d'une magnificence splendide . Leurs pétales rouges donnèrent une touche de couleur dans ce paysage entièrement vert et marron . J'affichai un léger sourire et continua alors mon chemin , où je vis avec bonheur l'entrée du cratère . J'accélérai mon pas , glissant sur une petite pente boueuse et me trouva face à elle .

Je passai ma tête en dessous une énorme racine et m'avança . Je me trouvai comme la veille , sur une énorme pierre qui donnait tout droit vu sur un énorme vide . Je ressenti un frisson et je descendis assez vite la pente , me trouvant sur la terre ferme , un genoux à terre et l'autre relevé . Je releva la tête et me releva avec prudence , fixant les alentours .

Je m'avançai , et me trouva au milieu de la clairière , comme le jour de mon arrivée . J'avais l'impression de revivre la soirée passée . Je n'entendais absolument rien , ce qui prouvai qu'Harold n'était pas là . Oh non . Ça sentait le roussi . Si lui n'était pas là , ça voulait dire que j'étais seule avec la Furie Nocturne . Aïe . À cette pensée , je m'arrêtai et me retourna , prête à m'en aller .

Mais je m'arrêtai presque instantanément , quand j'entendis un grognement derrière moi . Je me stoppa et me retourna , doucement . Je l'aperçu , le dragon , à deux mètres de moi . On se fixait et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un léger pas en arrière . C'est qu'il me faisait peur ! Il n'avait pas l'air si gentil que ça ! On aurait dit qu'il me fusillait du regard . Enfin , du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru .

- Euhm .. H-Harold n'est pas là .. ?

Je me mets à parler aux dragons moi maintenant ? Je suis désespérante parfois . Je raclai ma gorge et fixa toujours l'animal . Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de silence qu'il s'assit . Je fus complètement surprise de voir ses pupilles se dilatées et ses oreilles se relevées . On aurait dit un gros chat maintenant . Je le regardais de haut en bas et secoua la tête .

- Qu'est-ce que ..

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi , me faisant légèrement paniqué .

- Euhh .. non non ! Non ..

Je trébuchai -Faut que je regarde où je marche nom d'Odin !- et tomba contre un rocher . Le même qu'hier . J'ai du bol non ? Le dragon se mit devant moi , et se mit à renifler mon collier , le touchant du bout de son museau . Je fixai à la fois la Furie Nocturne et à la fois mon collier . Après hésitation , je l'enlevai de mon cou , le reptile reculant de façon à me laisser l'enlever . Je le tenais dans mes mains et il n'hésitait pas à le renifler .

Je le fixai quelques secondes , penchant la tête sur le coté , -très- légèrement amusé et avec hésitation , j'ouvris le collier . Il se mit presque à être heureux quand il aperçut l'image d'Harold à l'intérieur . Je souris et roulai les yeux au ciel .

- D'accord j'ai compris

C'était amusant de le voir réagir comme ça rien qu'en voyant le portrait de … son ami ? Ça faisant étrange de se dire ça .. J'affichai un sourire sur mes lèvres et lui lança un regard inquisiteur , plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques minutes .

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup , hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa de ses grands yeux verts presque adorable . Je souris et reporta mon regard sur le bijou entre mes mains et je haussai les épaules .

- Moi aussi .. mais c'est plus compliquer . J'aimerai que ce soit si simple .. , dis-je plus pour même

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et sembla me fixer étrangement , me questionnant presque du regard , alors que je gardai les yeux baissés sur mon collier . Je fini par soupirer et je le refermai , laissant un léger « clic » se faire entendre . Je relevai les yeux vers le dragon et lui lança un regard inquisiteur .

- .. Krokmou , c'est ça ?

À son propre nom , ses oreilles se redressèrent et il poussa un léger gémissement . Je ris et je fus fasciner par son comportement … les dragons sont vraiment tous comme ça ? Harold disait vrai quand il disait .. qu'on avait tout faux ?

- T'es vraiment spécial … , murmurai-je

à ma surprise , il s'avança un peu plus près et commença à frotter sa tête contre ma joue , de manière à montrer … son affection ? Je ris quand je sentis les chatouilles de sa langue sur mon visage et me débattis tout en fermant les yeux . Mes rires se firent un peu plus fort , alors qu'il s'approcha un peu plus de moi .

- Hanna ?

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et Krokmou se détacha , avant de se dirigea vers Harold qui venait juste d'arriver . Je m'essuya le visage et me releva , époussetant ma tunique et remettant mes cheveux en place . Je le voyais me lancer un regard inquisiteur , alors que sentais déjà mes joues chauffés . Nom de Thor pas encore !

- H-Harold .. tu es là , dis-je avec anxiété

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mon sourire disparut doucement de mon visage et je le fixai le regard presque inquisiteur .

- je .. je suis venu .. voir Krokmou , répondis-je presque avec évidence , et .. comme je suis au courant .. je voulais en savoir un peu plus ..

- Oh . Je vois . Je pense pas que tu ai compris ..

- .. compris quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir . Même Krokmou fut légèrement surpris . Il se passa une main derrière sa nuque , et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise .

- Je veux dire .. tu .. tu peux garder le secret mais .. mais c'est pas la peine de venir non plus ..

Mon sourire était complètement disparu de mon visage . Je le fixai alors et fronçai légèrement les sourcils . Ah d'accord . C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Très bien . Je me sentais tellement .. bête à ce moment là . Qu'est-ce que j'avais espérer ?

- D'accord … j'ai compris ..

Je baissai les yeux , tout de même vexé , et je le contournai , Krokmou me regardant m'éloigner avec presque de la tristesse . Harold soupira , se sentant mal , et tourna la tête vers son dragon . Celui-ci le fusillait du regard .

- …. Quoi ?

Il lui donna un coup de queue dans la tête , et parti sur deux pattes .

- Aiheu ! mais quoi ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur l'île , et la lune trônait le ciel . Toute la bande , Harold , moi et mon père étions assis et réunis autour du feu qui se trouvait sur une base en hauteur . Nous avions tous dans les mains une brochette de poissons qui cuisait au feu , et nous parlions encore et toujours de dragons . J'étais à coté de mon père , à l'opposé d'Harold et j'avais les yeux baissés . Je ne cessai de penser à tout à l'heure .

Je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir . Idiote ? Bête ? Ignorante ? J'avais envie de me frapper . Le brun aussi avait les yeux baissés , pencher en avant , songeant et réfléchissant . Je n'arrivait pas à le regarder tellement j'étais honteuse . Mon père faisait son petit récit , toute la bande complètement intéresser . Ce qui n'était surtout pas mon cas , ni même celui d'Harold .

- Et d'un seul coup , il a attrapé ma main , et l'a avalé en entière ! Et vu la tête qu'il a faite : j'avais un coup exquis ! Dit-il en se sentant presque fier , il a surement répandu la nouvelle , parce que un mois plus tard , un autre est venu , et m'a bouffé la jambe .

- Whouaaa .. , s'extasièrent les garçons

- ça doit faire drôle de penser que votre main était dans un dragon , non ? , commenta Varek , si votre esprit avait encore le contrôle de votre main , vous auriez pu tuer le dragon de l'intérieur ! En lui écrasant le coeur , où j'sais pas .

Je lançai un regard dégouté au blond , ainsi qu'Astrid et Kranedur .

- J'vous jure , ça me mets tellement en colère là tout de suite ! J'vais venger votre belle main , et j'vais venger votre beau pied aussi ! J'vai couper toutes les jambes des dragons que je vais combattre . Avec ma figure ! Fit alors Rustik

- Non , c'est les ailes et la queue que vous voulez enfaite . Si il peut pas voler , il n'ira nulle part . Un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé .

Harold le savait parfaitement ça . C'est pour ça qu'il avait tout prévu . Mais le problème , c'est que je ne savait rien du tout de ce qu'il fait ou de ce qu'il prévoyait . Tant mieux pour lui … Toute la bande semblaient hocher la tête avec un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres , ce qui me fit plus rouler les yeux au ciel qu'autre chose .

- Oui , mais d'ici là , il n'y aura pas que les dragons qui compteront dans votre vie , rajouta mon père

- Ah oui ? Je vois pas quoi , fit Rustik

- Ouai les dragons y'a que ça qui va nous apporter dans notre vie

- Non , il y a aussi la famille , fit Astrid

- Et les filles ! Fit Kognedur

Son frère la repoussa avec presque de la violence et roula les yeux au ciel .

- Exactement ! Rit Gueulfor à la tête des 3 garçons

- L'amour ? Pffff de toute façon j'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour m'aider à me lever le matin ! ... Quoi que …

- Bah moi , j'en aurai une ! Elles succombent toutes sous mon charme , fit Rustik en tournant la tête vers Astrid

- C'est ça , dans tes rêves .

- En tout cas , moi j'en connais un qui finira tout seul .

Je levai les yeux et vit Kranedur donnant un coup d'épaule à Rustik , désignant d'un coup de tête Harold qui gardait les yeux baissés sur le feu . Il ne parlait pas , mais il écoutait . Et il serrait la mâchoire quand il sut qu'ils parlaient de lui .. Rustik en le regardant émit un rire presque sarcastique , hochant la tête .

- Lui ? Carrément ! C'est même sûr .

- Qui ? Demanda alors Kognedur

Son frère lui désigna le brun et elle se mit à rire à son tour . Je fronçai de plus en plus les sourcils et resserrai mon emprise sur ma brochette .

- Aucune fille ne pourrai vivre avec … ça ! , dit-elle tout en riant , non sérieux vous en connaissez ?

- Peut-être Pétunia .

- Le mouton de Baquet ?

Ils rirent tous tout en essayant de les camoufler avec leur main . Même mon père étouffa un léger rire qu'il garda au fond de sa gorge . Non mais j'en revenait pas .

- Même elle fuirait !

Harold semblait se refermer sur lui même en peu plus à chaque seconde . Il semblait s'abaisser et il serra la mâchoire très fortement .

- Qui voudrait de lui , mumura Rustik à ses amis

Ils rirent ainsi , même Astrid affichait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres . Je commençai vraiment à m'énerver . J'en pouvais plus .

- Aucune chance qu'il réussisse à être aimer de qui que ce soit ..

- BANDE DE CRETINS.

Je l'avais dit avec rage et pourtant avec calme . Tout le monde leva les yeux moi , même mon père , et me fixèrent l'air surpris . Harold aussi leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa avec surprise , alors que levai lentement la tête . Ce n'est que là que j'aperçus tous les regards portés sur moi .

Oups.

J'avais dis ça à voix haute ? Aïe .. Je ravalai ma salive , un silence lourd s'installant autour du feu . Je me sentais tout à coup horriblement mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas quoi faire face à tous ces regards . J'étais tellement peu habitué à ça que je ne pouvais que me sentir honteuse . Je fini par poser ma brochette sur le coté et je baissai les yeux .

- Excusez moi ..

Je me levai avec précipitation et alla descendre . Mais avant cela , Rustik m'adressa la parole .

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?! Me provoqua t-il

Je restai bloquée sur place , sourcils froncés et j'avais les poings tellement serrés , que mes jointures se mirent à blanchirent . En colère contre eux , je me retournai et fixa Rustik avec rage .

- Je veux dire que au mieux de t'occuper des autres , tu devrais te soucier de ton cas à toi et de te regarder dans un miroir ! parce que à ce qu'on sache tu n'es vraiment pas plus avancer !

Il ne répliqua pas et me fixa les yeux écarquillés . Je lui lançai un autre éclair dans le regard , avant de me retourner et de descendre .

- Elle a pas tort , commenta Astrid

- Pfff .. n'importe quoi . Elle .. elle peut parler !

- Hey ! C'est de ma fille que vous parlez alors un peu de tenu , fit alors Gueulfor en menaçant Rustik avec son poisson

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler , Harold me regarda descendre avec un air légèrement surpris . Mais il semblait y avoir des remords dans ses yeux et il soupira .

* * *

J'étais descendu jusqu'en bas et je suis allé par pur réflexe à la forge , qui était éteinte . Mais je pus voir où j'allais grâce à la lumière de la lune … je rentrai et posai mes mains sur le comptoir , où je repris mon souffle et où j'essayai de me calmer . C'était la première fois que j'étais énervé comme ça . Bon ok , c'était franchement rien . Mais c'était une première ! Ça m'insupportai vraiment ce qu'ils disaient . J'avais tellement plus envie de me lever et de les gifler pour … je sais pas .

J'avais envie de leur hurler au visage que ce qu'ils disaient , c'était faux . Complètement faux . Complètement stupide . Pour vu qu'Harold n'ai pas pris ça au sérieux .. mais dans tous les cas , je ne pouvais rien espérer et je ne pouvais rien en tirer de tout ça . Sauf peut-être une petite crise de ma part . Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux , inspira , et expira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux .

- Hanna ?

Je me redressai presque soudainement et me retourna . J'aperçus Harold qui avançait et qui me regardait presque avec inquiétude .

- ça va ? Me demanda t-il

- Oui .. oui ça va .. c'est juste que ..

Je soupirai et laissa tomber mes épaules . Il s'avança alors , ne me lâchant pas du regard et je fini par hausser les épaules .

- ça m'a énerver . Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ça ? Je .. je pouvais pas les laisser faire .

Il baissa les yeux et soupira à son tour . Un léger silence s'installa et je m'assis sur le banc d'une table en bois . Harold me fixa et fini par me rejoindre , s'asseyant à mes cotés . Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement et je me mis à rougir légèrement . Il soupira lui aussi et garda les yeux baissés au sol .

- Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ? Demanda t-il

Je tournai la tête vers lui et fut surprise par sa question , au point de secouer vivement la tête .

- Non , bien sûr que non ! Ils ont complètement faux !

Il soupira avec presque amusement .

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça devrait être vrai et … censé !

- Je suis un boulet , Hanna . Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi ?

- Arrête dont de dire ça , dis-je avec exaspération , tu n'es pas un boulet , non . Tu es juste différent . Et .. c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre spécial .

Mais … qu'est-ce que je dis ? Depuis quand je me livre comme ça à _lui_ ? Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler .. et puis , j'ai réussi à avoir plus de 4 discutions avec lui ! Bon 4 en 10 ans , c'est pas terrible .. mais ça m'apporte tellement .

Harold eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres , et se redressa , tournant la tête vers moi . Il me fixa avec sincérité et hocha la tête .

- Merci .. , murmura t-il

Je lui rendis son sourire et mon cœur s'accéléra . À tel point qu'au bout de quelques seconde , je baissai les yeux , remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Il afficha un léger sourire et soupira avant de dire en haussant les épaules

- J'ai eu plusieurs d'idées pour .. pour pouvoir essayer de voler avec Krokmou .. Il ne peux pas voler et .. je pense que j'ai des expériences à menées .. je fais ça dès demain …

Je gardai les yeux baissés , mais je l'écoutais .

- Tu voudrais venir ? Demanda t-il alors

Je levai les yeux vers lui , et constata qu'il était sincère . J'affichai un léger sourire et j'hochai lentement la tête .

- Ouai ..

Il me sourit d'avantage et fini par se lever .

- Viens . J'ai plein de choses à te montrer .

Je continuai de hocher la tête et me leva , le suivant dans son petit espace .

* * *

- Hanna ?

Elle se tourna vers moi comme si je l'avais fait sursauté . Elle me fixa et je lui lança un regard inquisiteur , inquiété par son état . C'était bien la première fois que je l'avais vu s'énerver comme ça.. Hanna , celle qui ne dit jamais rien et qui passe son temps à lire s'est énervé contre Rustik … pour moi ?

- ça va ? Demandai-je

- Oui .. oui ça va … c'est juste que ..

Elle soupira et laissa tomber ses épaules . Ça m'intriguais .. je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi . Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant . Même Gueulfor n'avait rien fait pour les faire taire . Je m'avançai alors qu'elle haussa les épaules .

- ça m'a énerver . Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ça ? Je … je pouvais pas les laisser faire .

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux . La brune elle aussi soupira et s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait derrière elle . Je la fixai quelques secondes et je vins la rejoindre , m'asseyant à ses cotés . Je baissai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient dit . Je finirai seul , personne ne peut m'aimer , personne . C'est ce qu'ils avaient conclus .

C'est vrai .. qui pourrait .. vivre avec moi ? Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui .. ne fait que provoquer des catastrophes ? Même mon père ne me considère pas comme son fils . Pourtant , c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … être aimer . Que ce soit par amitié que par amour . Je voulais que l'on m'accepte , que l'on me comprenne que .. l'on m'aime . C'était si compliqué que ça ? . Mais à l'heure actuel , seul Krokmou pouvait me comprendre .. Je soupirai et je lui demandai alors :

- Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ?

Je gardai les yeux baissés mais je savais qu'elle levai les yeux vers moi . Je sais pas qu'elle tête elle avait , et je m'attendais à toutes les excuses possibles .

- Non , bien sûr que non ! Ils ont complètement faux !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir amusé . Oui c'est ça .. ils ont complètement faux . Ça aurait été le cas , je n'aurai pas comme seul ami un dragon qui ne peut plus voler …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être vrai et … censé !

- Je suis un boulet , Hanna . Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi ? Lâchai-je

- Arrête dont de dire ça , dit-elle avec exaspération ce qui me surpris légèrement , tu n'es pas un boulet , non . Tu es juste différent . Et .. c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre spécial .

Moi ? Spécial ? Différent certes mais .. de là à être spécial .. ça me surprenais presque . Je soupirai . Et …. elle pensait vraiment ça de moi ? C'est vrai ? Elle était bien la première , et la seule . Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et .. elle m'a aider et elle ne pense pas comme les autres .. c'est que j'ai rater quelque chose je crois .. J'affichai un léger sourire au coin et me redressai , tournant la tête vers elle . Elle me regardai dans les yeux sans détourner le regard et je soupirai .

- Merci …

Elle me rendit doucement son sourire . Je la fixai , ne la lâchant du regard , sans aucune raison apparente et il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'elle baisse les yeux et qu'elle mette une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille . J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ça . Je souris face à sa timidité et je soupirai . Je me sentais mal par rapport à ce matin .. Quel idiot je peux être parfois ! Je réfléchis deux secondes et je haussai les épaules .

- J'ai eu plusieurs idées pour .. pour essayer de voler avec Krokmou … Il ne peux pas voler et … j'ai des expériences à menées … je fais ça dés demain ..

Elle garda les yeux baissés . Je penchai la tête sur le coté et continuai de sourire doucement .

- Tu voudrais venir ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi , avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Ça faisait plaisir .. de la voir sourire . Elle qui faisait tout pour m'éviter , voilà que je découvre son sourire . Je sais enfin quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ! … le bleu lui allait vraiment bien . Et sans le cacher , elle était très belle ainsi . Elle hochai alors lentement la tête .

- Ouai ..

Je me levai alors et lui fit signe de venir .

- Viens . J'ai plein de choses à te montrer .

Pouvoir montrer tout ce que je voulais faire et tous mes plans m'excitais assez . C'est vrai quoi , pour une fois que je peux être compris par quelqu'un ! Elle hocha la tête et elle me suivis jusqu'à mon espace où j'avais laisser tous mes plans , croquis et inventions , pour pouvoir lui montrer ce que je comptai faire :

Dresser un dragon .


End file.
